


Leviticus 18:22

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Catholicism, Physical Abuse, Sex in a Church, greg is mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the new kid with a bad attitude and Niall's the son of priest who's never even thought about girls- let alone boys. Somehow, they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leviticus 18:22

**Author's Note:**

> Both Nicole and I are Christians, that being said, we are not Catholic. This takes a bunch of Catholic rules (priests not being able to to have families or sexual intercourse) and throws it out the window. If you are a Catholic (congrats!) and something bothers you terribly, please message us off Anon so that we can have a nice, calm discussion. Thanks, guys!

Harry revs the engine of his black and silver motorbike pulling right in front of his brand new school, more like his eleventh high school in the past five years. His dad's job had them going all over Europe and now it took the Styles family to Mullingar, Ireland.

He swings his legs off the bike, putting the kickstand up. He hated starting over more than anything. Harry removes his helmet flipping his curls. Because of the moving he finally took a stand by being as rebellious as possible starting with gauging his ears, giving himself snakebites, and getting tattoo sleeves that spilled across his collar bone and going up his neck. He bought a motorbike because it annoyed his mum and started smoking because it annoyed his dad. Harry hated authority really.

He walks up the school courtyard sliding his sunglasses on.

Louis and Zayn watch as the newest member of their school rolls up. "He thinks he's so hard core."

The blue eyed, brunet chuckles. "Let's show some hospitality- invite him for a smoke." He heads off, looking over his shoulder at Zayn. "Come on, pretty boy."

Zayn follows after stopping right in front of Harry's path. "Hey, kid."

Harry snorts raising an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I'm older than both of you."

Louis rolls his eyes. "I highly doubt that." He pushed him against the locker. "Listen, we're just here to invite you for a smoke. You down or are you into harder stuff? I got a stash for that too."

Harry grins. "I'll go for a smoke but we can dip into that stash after school yeah? Oh and I'm nineteen."

He turns around heading outside. He walks around the school building until he found a little spot in a field nearby.

Louis laughs and drops his bag. "Okay, so you're older, but let me warn you about this town. Not many people are going to like this attitude. You need to watch it. People are religious here."

It's Harry's turn to laugh. "I'm not scared of Bible thumpers. I could give a shit less." He gets out his own carton plucking a cigarette out and pushing it past his lips.

Zayn grins. "You know I like you. I'm Zayn, by the way."

Louis smiles. "I'm Louis." He lights his own cancer stick and groans. "And that bright bouncing ball of joy is Niall. He's the priest's son."

"Harry," he looks up to see a young blond boy. He takes a long drag blowing out the tendrils of smoke.

The blond comes to a stop a few feet from them. "Hi! I'm Niall. You must be the new kid. I'm Niall. If you ever need anything, let me know."

Harry raises another eyebrow. "Yeah, uh, hi. Like I said I'm Harry. You want to join us?"

Niall shakes his head. "No thank you. I don't smoke. My body is pure and that'll ruin me."

"Oh come on, love. It won't hurt." Harry smirks, standing up to tower over the younger boy. "How old are you anyways?" He rolls one of his lip rings between his thumb and index finger.

"I'm, uh, I'm sixteen." Niall blushes. "Um, I have to go. I have choir."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Of course you do. Go sing your hymns."

Harry takes a few steps forward squeezing Niall's shoulder. "Oh come on. Those pretty little lips have to be good for something."

Niall blinks a few times in shock before feeling his face heat up. "They are. They're good for singing and praying."

"You know that's not what I mean." Harry removes his sunglasses tucking them away in the front pocket of his too tight skinny jeans.

The bell rings loud and clear.

"I have to go. I really... I'll see you guys later." Niall says turning away. On his way towards the building, he turns back to look at the group over his shoulder.

Harry winks turning back around with a quiet laugh. He flicks the cigarette to the ground stomping it out.

Zayn looks to Louis then to Harry. "Well unless we're skipping we should head back."

Louis pouts. "I have sex ed. I really don't want to go. Think I can cut again without being noticed?"

"Probably not. Maybe we should head back." He starts walking back himself.

Harry has no choice but to follow considering he has no idea where to go. He runs his fingers through his hair hoping to make it through today.

\------------

Liam sits in one of the plastic chairs spread throughout the room looking towards the door when Niall comes in. "Ni, over here!" He takes note of Niall's flushed cheeks and the way he sways a little as he walks. "What happened to you?"

Niall sits down, face gaunt. "I met the most gorgeous guy ever." He sighs. "It's against my religion, but damn he's fine."

Liam sits up a little straighter. "Niall... You know that's not okay. What would the church say?"

Niall buries his face in his hands. "I know! God, what would my father say? I have to confess to my sin. What if my dad recognises my voice?"

Liam sighs reaching over to pat Niall's back. "What does he look like anyways?"

"He's so tall, curly hair, amazing green eyes... Covered in tattoos, multiple piercings, he smokes..." The blond bites at his lip and peeks over at his best friend.

"Niall! He sounds like a terrible influence! Stay away from him." Liam warns his best friend shaking his head in disbelief.

Niall sighs. "I told him that if he needed any help he could find me."

"No, stay away from him. He might make you sin and I-I mean the church doesn't need you tainted." He rubs at one of his red cheeks looking towards the ground.

Niall sighs. "But aren't we supposed to love all? No judgement against those who are lost."

"Is he even gay?" Liam raises an eyebrow leaning back against his chair stretching his legs out since there were no desks located in the choir room.

"I'm assuming so. He asked me what my lips were capable of." He blushes at the thought.

"I'm lost." Liam, believe it or not, has less knowledge about this sort of stuff than Niall does. "How do gay guys even have sex? I don't understand how that works."

"It's like... Actually, I'm not too sure. I just thought he meant like blowjobs. I guess guys can give those..." Niall shrugs as their teacher heads in.

Liam chokes on his spit staring at Niall incredulously. "You better not blow him!"

Niall looks scandalised. "I wouldn't even know what to do! I mean... Once it's in my mouth, what would I do?"

"I don't know! Just don't, okay?" He sighs standing up to begin singing another hymn.

Niall groans and stands as well, singing the hymn. His mind wanders to the boy he met though- Harry.

\------------

Niall sighs as he looks out the door of his high school. He had stayed after to help the student counsel paint banners for homecoming and while that was happening it had started to pour.

Liam had left hours ago, having to go and help with the restoration at the church. He shrugs his jacket tighter around himself and heads out into the down pour.

Harry drives down the street after having stayed behind to hang out with Louis and Zayn some more while giving himself some time to come down from his high. He has his leather jacket shrugged on and in his bag until he spots someone... Niall walking. Harry parks a few feet in front of him taking his helmet off. "Need a ride?"

Niall looks over at the bike and swallows. "I'm good. I'm not allowed on motorbikes. Plus, Liam said I should stay away from you. Apparently, you're a bad influence."

Harry laughs. "I've only been going here for a day how can people already think I'm bad?"

"Uh, it could be that you have tattoos and piercings and seem to have taken quite the liking to the two troublemakers in town." Niall says. He can't believe Harry can't see that.

Harry raises an eyebrow. "For being religious you assholes sure are judgemental. Practice what you preach yeah? Doesn't the Bible say not to judge? You lot are so hypocritical."

Niall furrows his brows. "So you believe in God and obey the laws he set for us? If that were the case, you would have kept your body pure and sacred."

"You know, I don't use my imagination like you guys do. You want to walk alone in the rain be my fucking guest. I'm trying to be nice here, but clearly you can't see that." He gets back onto the bike keying the engine.

"Wait," Niall says before he even has time to think. He's surprised at himself, but continues on. "I still have a long way to go and I can't afford to get sick this close to festival... Do you have a second helmet?"

"Just get on." Harry murmurs, helping Niall straddle the bike. Once he did that he pushes his only helmet down onto Niall's head.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Niall asks as he grabs the chair tightly in fear.

"Just wrap your arms around me." Harry takes his jacket off, pulling it onto Niall. He gets on himself, using the top of his foot to yank the kickstand up.

Niall furrows his brows, "wrap my arms around you? Why would I do that?" He loosely wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Hold on tight." Harry warns speeding off down the asphalt the rain falling, his hair sticking to his slick cheeks.

Niall squeals and nearly falls off at the initial jolt of energy. His arms slip down until they're wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. "Dear lord! I'm going to die!"

"You'll be fine," Harry calls grinning at the adrenaline rushing through him, liking Niall's arms around him more than he should.

Niall squeezes his eyes shut tightly. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No actually. Do you know your way home from here?" He nods to the street name they just passed.

"Five blocks down and take a left!" Niall shouts as he never lifts his head from Harry's shoulder blades.

Harry follows the directions, slowing down once he turns into the neighborhood. "This isn't even a real motorcycle be lucky."

Niall looks up as the bike slows. "What if we crashed though? No protection from the asphalt is a good reason to panic. Take a right."

"You worry too much. Don't you people ever relax?" He shakes his head turning his body with the bike.

Niall remains quiet until Harry stops next to the largest house on the street. "This is it." He climbs off, handing the helmet back and starting to remove the jacket. "And to answer your question, no. I'm not allowed to relax."

Harry gets off the bike offering his arm. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you to the door?"

Niall's eyes widen as he looks at Harry's arm. "I, uh, I don't know if that's a good idea. My dad..."

"Come on its a few feet. It won't hurt anyone." He smirks holding his arm out further for Niall to loop his through.

Niall bites his lip and takes the offered arm, shouldering his bag on the opposite shoulder. "If my father's home, I'm so dead."

"It'll be fine." Harry uses the most soothing voice he can offer, tugging Niall towards his front door.

The front door swings open as Niall's key turns in the lock. A sweet smell is wafting through the house as a woman's singing can be heard.

"Niall? Is that you, darling? I need you clean the living space. We're having company from the chur- oh. Um, who's this?" Maura asks as she steps out of the kitchen to greet her son.

Harry rubs at his neck. "Your son was walking home in the rain I thought I'd just give him a lift. I'll leave now."

"Mum, this is Harry. He just moved here." Niall says, grabbing at the green eyed boy's wrist. "Harry, this is me mum- Maura Horan."

"Oh, uh, hi." Harry waves, offering a smile. He knows Niall's mum probably doesn't like him.

Maura looks him over, a look of distain evident on her face. "Hello. Niall, your father will be home any minute and the living space needs to be cleaned."

"I think I should leave." Harry murmurs. He did not like the look on Niall's mum's face.

"Niall?" Bobby questions as he walks up shooting Harry a look.

"Dad," Niall says with a breathy voice. "Uh, Harry, this is my dad- the priest of the Catholic Church in Mullingar."

Harry nods to him purposely being as hood as possible. Why show them respect when they looked at him like he's a walking disease. "Sup."

Bobby glares at Niall for a brief second. "Hello. Aren't you too old to be hanging around my son?"

Niall butts in. "He just moved here. I helped him around school and he offered me a ride home in the rain."

Maura looks between the three. "Where's your car? I didn't hear a motor of any sort."

Harry points behind him flippantly moving to the side so they could get a better view. "There it is."

Bobby splutters. His son wouldn't dare get on that.

"Niall! You know better than to get on any sort of motorbike!" Maura says in horror.

Niall shakes his head. "I didn't want to get sick from the rain! I'm sorry!"

"I told him to get on. I don't see what the big fucking deal is." Harry shrugs his shoulders, shaking his wet curls away from his eyes.

Maura gasps and pulls Niall close to her. "Bobby, get him out of this house! I will not tolerate that language in front me or my son!"

"Whatever; I'll leave. I guess I'm terrible considering I gave your kid a ride. Bye, Niall." He rolls his eyes walking off finally straddling his bike.

Niall watches as the boy drives off. He sighs and stares after him. "See you tomorrow, Harry."

Bobby narrows his gaze slamming the door. "Niall, why would you hang out with someone like that? Three hours of prayer in your room. Now."

Niall's brows furrow and he looks to his father in confusion. "But... I've done nothing wrong. I was considerate and caring and helped him. What have I done?"

"Now," Bobby points to the staircase glaring harshly.

Niall sighs as he trudges up the stairs. Three hours of prayer is easy enough. He'll just have to make sure his dad doesn't catch him with Harry again.

\------------

Harry parks his bike in the driveway, glad the rain had eventually stopped, but now he's home and that thought alone makes him wince. He quietly steps into the house trying to tip toe upstairs towards his room before his mum or step dad caught him.

"Harry?" The voice is barely above a whisper and Anne is poking her head around the doorframe to her and her husband's room. "He's asleep. Just keep your voice down and you'll be fine." She smiles lightly, hoping her hair covered the newest bruises. "How was your first day of classes?"

"Fine... Made some friends." Harry shrugs carefully walking until he's on the landing. Carefully he hugs her tight.

Anne holds him tightly and sighs into his curls. "That's good." She can hear stirring in their room. "Hurry to your room. I have to get dinner started before he wakes up."

"Alright; love you," he kisses her cheek closing his bedroom door behind himself.

Soon enough there's a sound of loud cursing and a thump. "Anne! Get your fucking ass in here!"

She bites at her lip, moving to head back inside her room. She hopes Harry can't hear him, but he's shouting and screaming at her.

Harry pokes his head around the door waiting for something to happen. He'd always protect his mum.

"Why would you leave this in the middle of the fucking floor! You're fucking useless!" Robin screams as he inches closer to his wife.

Anne looks down at the ground, too scared to meet his eyes. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Robin's hand smacks down across her face, sending her tumbling to the ground. "You can't do anything right, you bitch!"

Harry stumbles in seeing his mum flat on the ground. "Mum! Dad, please I left it!" He sees the sewing box in the middle of the room.

Robin laughs. "You fucking sew now? You're a disgusting, worthless faggot. Your mother should have aborted you when she had the chance." The older man clenches his hand into a fist and throws a punch to Harry's face.

Harry nearly trips, his back hitting the wall behind him. He closes his eyes tight, trying to hold onto his jaw.

Robin continues his assault, kicking and punching at the boy. "Don't you ever fucking leave shit in the middle of my way."

Anne is screaming and crying, trying to get Robin to stop. She's pleading for her son, hoping this doesn't end in a trip to the hospital.

A few minutes later, he's done and wiping his battered fists against his shirt. "I'll be downstairs. I expect my dinner in half an hour."

Harry can't move. His body aches too much; everything feels like it's on fire.

Anne is crying, crawling over to her son. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave it out. This is all my fault."

Harry manages to reach up wrapping an arm around her neck to pull her in a hug.

"I love you, Harry. Aborting you was never an option. I hope you know that." She presses soft kisses to his curls. "I'm so sorry I married him. He wasn't like this when we were dating."

"Why don't you leave him then?" Harry mumbles finding it hard to breathe.

Anne stays quiet for a long time, mulling over her answer. "Because I'm worthless and used goods, Harry. If I left him, no one would want me. I need to just be better for him. He deserves so much better than me."

Harry stares at her. "Mum, you deserve better! Look at what you're doing to me!"

"I'm so sorry. You deserve the stars and the moon and I can't even offer you protection." Anne said flustered. She carefully and gently helps your son off the floor and towards his room. "I need to make him his dinner. I'll bring you an ice pack as soon as I can."

Harry slams his door shut not bothering to care that he slammed it in his mum's face.

\------------

Niall stands at the door to the cathedral and greets the visitors with a smile and a small blessing. He spots who he assumes is Harry's mother since he doesn't recognise her. "You must be Misses Styles. It's lovely to meet you."

Anne smiles a tired, stressed smile and nods. "It's Anne Cox, dear. Harry carries his first father's name." She turns to see Harry trudging up the walkway behind her. "Harry, come on."

Harry sighs, brusquely walking by Niall. After being beaten he isn't in the mood to talk. At first he did not want to come, but the idea of being alone with Robin had been enough to make him go with his mum.

Niall frowns and manages to snag Harry's wrist. "I was hoping we could talk before mass... Is that okay?"

Harry winces taking his hand back to rub at the sore bone. "Uh, what is there to talk about? I don't really feel like talking."

"Oh... Uh, never mind then. It really isn't important I guess." Niall visibly deflates at not having a moment alone with the boy.

Harry groans. "Fine, whatever. Make it quick because my mum and I have to leave as soon as this is over."

Niall smiles and nods before pulling him into one of the prayer rooms. "Look, I really want to apologise- Oh god. Harry, what happened?" He gently runs his fingers over the bruised jaw. "This looks serious. Does it hurt? Should I get you some ice?"

Harry grabs Niall's wrist taking his hand away from his face. "I'm fine trust me."

"You're not fine! Harry, that's ridiculously bruised. Who did this? Was it Louis? Or Zayn?" The blond rips his wrist away from the green eyed boy and looks worriedly at him.

"It's nothing drop it! And why the hell would those fuckers hit me? They didn't do a fucking thing." Harry growls feeling guarded.

Niall rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry that I care about you. I care about everyone. They're the only people in town who have a record, so I just assumed. Now tell me what happened!"

"Why the fuck do you need to know? Can't you fuck off?" Harry is getting progressively more and more angry.

"Because I don't want to see you hurt! Why can't you just accept that I care about you and be thankful like a normal human being? Please, just tell me!" Niall isn't above begging and he looks at the boy intensely.

Harry finally just grabs Niall's face kissing him. His body is shaking with anger, but the kiss itself is gentle.

Niall freezes under the press of the other's mouth before melting into the touch and wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders. He pulls back suddenly though. "Stop. I can't. This is... Oh god. This is a major sin we're committing."

"It's just a kiss." Harry does it again, but a little more roughly. He just wants Niall to shut up for once and stop worrying about everything.

Niall pushes Harry away with a groan. "Stop tempting me. I was put on this earth to do God's work and now I'm no longer pure of body."

"Niall, it's not like I bent you over and fucked you." Harry sighs, wondering if Niall is really being serious.

The blond freezes. "Is... Is that how gay guys have sex then? Liam and I didn't know... Not that we were talking about that kind of repulsion."

"No, I'd just lay you out and fuck you in the ass. That's how gay guys have sex." He snarls at the word repulsion.

Niall says nothing. "I think... I'm sorry. I should... I have to go help with the Eucharist."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Niall. I clearly disgust you. Next time just stay the fuck away from me? Wouldn't want you to catch gay."

"No! That's not what I meant. It's just... It's just not something I'm used to. I've never even thought of a girl- much less a man- that way." Niall says quietly.

"Well then don't? God you piss me off so bad." Harry walks past Niall to -dare he say it- go listen to the sermon. The sermon would be better than listening to Niall subtly insult him

Niall watches him go. He doesn't quite understand the pull in his chest or the uneasiness of his breath. He's never felt this helpless before.

But he kind of likes it.

\------------

Liam leaves with the rest of the church goers filtering out of the sanctuary and into the lobby. He loosens his tie leaning against the wall while he waits for Niall.

The blond slowly makes his way out of the building until he heads to where he knows Liam is waiting for him. He can't even look his best friend in the eye after the thoughts he's had the past hour. "Hey, Liam."

"Hey, Ni... Are you alright? You look pale." He frowns straightening himself out.

"We need to have a talk... Not here though. Come on. The tracks are always empty." Niall says quietly, not wanting anyone to hear him.

"Alright then." Liam follows after getting increasingly more and more concerned.

Once they were at the tracks, Niall sits down on an overturned crate and buries his face in his hands. "So... You remember me describing that new guy- Harry?"

Liam stiffens. "Niall, didn't you already get warned. What about this kid makes you so interested."

The blond shrugs. "He's just... I don't know. I just want to be near him and everything."

"Why? Did something happen?" Liam can feel his concern growing and heightening that this Harry kid might have done something to poor innocent Niall.

Niall ignores the questions in favour of asking his own. "Do you ever... Think about Dani in a sexual manner? Have you ever even kissed her?"

Liam's eyes widen. "I kiss and hold her hand, but we're saving ourselves for God. Niall, you know it's a sin."

"Yeah, but have you ever thought about. Please, just answer the question." Niall says softly.

"No, I haven't! Even thinking about it is a sin!" Liam doesn't understand why Niall is suddenly so interested.

"He kissed me... And I kind of kissed him back. He just... He's all I can think about since the other day on the field." Niall groans, lying down on the gravel.

"Niall, you need to repent or something! You need to stop being tempted by that heathen." Liam nearly shouts.

The blond swallows and looks up at the sky. "I don't want to. I want to see him again. He's... I don't know."

Liam grabs Niall's shoulders shaking him. "No, Niall, you need to stay away. God will strike you down if you disobey him."

"But we're supposed to love everyone. How can I show him God's love if I can't talk to him without wanting to kiss him? I couldn't even get him off my mind during mass. I was trying to basically will away my erection the whole time." Niall groans and closes his eyes as the sun shines bright in his eyes.

"Erection? Niall! What the hell! That's fucking terrible and a sin! You were thinking about a man!" Liam hisses wanting to just shake the thoughts from him.

The blue eyed boy sits back up and looks to his friend. "I'm sorry... I don't... We shouldn't be talking about this." He doesn't want to sit through a Liam lecture.

"Niall, tell me you'll forget about him. If you can't I'll have to tell your father." Liam's voice is harsh and cold.

Niall sighs, "I'm just going to be his friend. It's not like we're going to have sex or anything. What's wrong with being his friend?"

"Because he'll tempt you, Niall. That's why." Liam is ready to find Father Horan now if he has to.

"Then he's merely a test sent from God. What better way to prove my love for The Lord than to accept Harry and yet not let him disgrace me further?" The smile on Niall's face is a million watts bright.

Liam bites his lip letting his hands fall listlessly to his sides. "Fine, but just be careful."

"Always am." The blond stands and brushes the dirt from his pants. "Now, let's go. I have a paper to write and a friend to find."

"Let's go." He grabs Niall's hand pulling him towards the parking lot.

\------------

Liam spots the cloud of smoke from a mile away. He grimaces and says a quick prayer before heading over to see a completely strung out Louis lying on the grass with his head in Zayn's lap. He shudders at the thought of what's running through the three's systems. "Harry? We need to talk."

Harry raises an eyebrow, but stands up snubbing out his cigarette. "Whatever. Isn't this place like Satan walking into a church for you?"

Liam swallows the scathing comment. "Just stay away from Niall, okay? He's already confused enough and you'll only make it worse."

"Okay, look he approached me. I didn't do shit and confused? I have no fucking clue what's going on anyways." Harry rolls his eyes lighting up another cigarette.

"Wait," Liam scrunches his brow in confusion, "you did kiss him right? I mean, he told me that. God, is he lying to me now?" He sighs and mumbles to himself. "Bet he wasn't even hard during mass."

"Hard? Yeah, I kissed him because he wouldn't shut the fuck up about my bruise." Harry huffs. He just wants to get back to smoking honestly.

Liam is massively confused at this point, but he just needs Harry to stay away from Niall. "Yeah, stay away from him. This whole sexuality crisis he's having over you is a sin. And the fact that he sat through mass thinking about you and trying to will away an erection? You're destroying everything he's worked for."

Harry smirks. "He got hard over me? Hmm, I'll remember that."

"Wait. What? No, no, no! Don't remember that!" Liam pales as he realises that Harry isn't promising to stay away. "Stay away from him. You understand me?"

"Or what?" Harry walks up until he's almost chest to chest with Liam towering over him by a few inches.

Liam bites his lip, unsure. "Or... Or... Just stay away!"

"Yeah, okay." Harry blows smoke into Liam's face sitting back on the ground.

Liam lets out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he swats the smoke away. "Thank you," he says before walking away.

Louis chuckles as he manages to roll his head to the side and look at Harry through his drugged eyes. "You're going to fucking eat that kid alive, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'll do more than that." Harry grins lying back and putting his hands behind his head.

"This just got a thousand times more interesting. I'm hoping you fucking destroy that ray of sunshine." The brunet says as he continues to giggle and poke at Zayn's thigh.

Zayn laughs looking down at Louis cradling his chin.

Harry just snorts. "Oh, I'll destroy him don't worry."

\------------

Harry watches as a few more boys exit the locker room heading out to the gymnasium for class. He stays behind though. He knows that Niall waits until everyone is gone to get changed and right now is Harry's best opportunity to make a move.

Knowing that he turns Niall on, turns him on and seriously like he would actually listen to Liam.

Niall waits until the door closes completely before opening his gym locker and getting his stuff together. He sighs as he slowly peels the green polo from his torso. He slips his shoes off and undoes his belt and trousers before reaching in to grab the basketball shorts he'll need. He hums under his breath to keep himself entertained.

Harry, only in his briefs of course, exits his hiding spot leaning over Niall's shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Hey."

The blond jumps slightly and turns to face the voice. "Harry! Hey! You scared the sh- where are your clothes?"

"I was changing." Harry shrugs straightening himself out sending a subtle wink.

Niall blinks and blushes as he remembers where they are and how undressed he is. "Right. Dumb question. Thought I was alone, that's all." He quickly turns back to his locker and closes his eyes trying to get the image of Harry from his mind.

Harry gently squeezes his shoulder. "Hey, it's not dumb. Besides you look good shirtless."

Niall lets out a nervous giggle. "Uh, thanks. You look good, um, shirtless too. I, uh, like your tattoo... 'Might as well'."

Harry grins winking. "Do you know what that means? It's tattooed right on my hip... Right above my dick."

The blond looks confused for a minute or two before breaking out into a giant blush. "Oh! Um, well... I didn't... I would never... Uh, we should finish getting dressed."

Harry sets his palm against the locker right next to Niall's head. "I like you better this way though."

Niall looks down, trying to not make eye contact, but then realises that that's a bad idea because now all he can see his the outline of Harry against the white briefs he's wearing. "This... This is massively inappropriate."

"What are you talking about? We're not doing anything." Harry hooks Niall's chin with one of his fingers, pulling it up so they made eye contact. "We're just talking you know," he leans in until their lips are almost touching, "just getting to know each other."

Blue eyes start to slowly close at the feeling of Harry being so close and the gentle touch of the other boy. "But... We should finish getting dressed. We have class..."

"Coach won't notice. I'm new, he won't remember me, and you're such a good boy he'll let it slide." Harry nudges his nose against Niall's.

Niall's breath hitches and he squirms as he can feel the excitement and confusion settling in. He tilts his head back slightly as he feels a familiar sensation growing in the pit of his stomach. "Harry... We really shouldn't..."

"What are you talking about? We're not doing anything." Harry frowns innocently, letting his fingertips lightly brush down Niall's arm.

The blond doesn't respond. He just lets himself commit every touch, feeling, and brush to memory. His breath hitches in his throat and he wants Harry pressed against him so badly, but he knows God is merely testing him.

"You know, you're adorable. Cute hair," he runs his fingers through the blond hair, "gorgeous eyes," Harry lets his thumb glide right below Niall's left eye, "plump lips," Harry rubs at his bottom lip. He grins seeing the effect he has on Niall. This is just too much fun really. "Your small muscles," Harry slides both his palms down Niall's arms, "and those hips," he finishes by cupping Niall's hips.

Niall just wants their lips pressed together right now. He made a promise to Liam though and he'd rather not have to deal with his father being involved. "T-thanks. I mean, uh, you're pretty fit as well, yeah?" His voice his breathless and nothing more than a whisper, but at least his hands are still to himself. He's sure the second his skin touches Harry, he would be done for.

"Niall, you're really hot. So innocent it kind of turns me on." He can feel himself hardening by the second.

Niall opens his eyes to look at the new kid. "I'm not... No one's ever... Please just kiss me." He can't take this mounting tension anymore.

"Only if you want it," Harry whispers moving closer until their faces are centimeters apart.

Niall nods and closes the gap between their lips. His instincts kick in and his arms come up to wrap around Harry's neck.

Harry smirks wrapping his arms around Niall's waist sucking his bottom lip into his own mouth.

The blond moans into the kiss, stumbling back a bit when his balance crumbles. His back hits the metal locker doors and he's so focused on Harry he doesn't hear the locker room door open.

"Niall? Is everything okay?" The coach calls out into the mostly empty room.

The blond's eyes fly open and he pushes Harry back. He pants as he tries to catch his breath. "Y-yeah, coach. I'll be out in a minute."

Harry waits until the coach leaves before looking down at his underwear. "I should go take care of this."

The blush covering Niall's face couldn't get any more red. "Yeah, uh, I have to go. Tell coach I got sick. I have to go." He quickly redresses himself in his polo and does up his trousers, bulge evident in the material. He spares another look in Harry's direction. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I can't have anyone know. My father... He'll be so angry."

"It's our little secret okay?" Harry winks watching him go.

\------------

"So long story short I got him hard," Harry finishes recounting his story to Zayn and Louis later that day while they're sitting in the small field with overgrown grass.

Louis laughs hysterically and grins over at Harry. "You're brilliant, mate. Truly, you are. I've been waiting for something to pull that boy off his pedestal, but this will knock him down to the dirt."

Zayn chuckles along, "at this rate he'll be kicked out of the church."

Harry frowns. "Well I don't want him to get kicked out. He's a nice person."

Louis looks to Zayn, not even hearing Harry. "Excommunication will be like death to him! It's perfect! He won't be here to ruin people's lives anymore."

Zayn nods. "He's way too fucking cheery."

Harry starts to get irritated. "Hey! He's a nice kid I don't want to destroy everything he lives for."

Louis turns to glare at Harry. "Nice kid? Excommunication is putting it nicely when I say he deserves to be punished for what he did. There's a reason Zayn and I don't go to mass anymore."

Harry raises his eyebrows. "What could sweet innocent Niall do?"

The blue eyed brunet glares down at the ground. "He got us excommunicated. He ruined our lives. My mum won't even talk to me anymore."

Louis plays with his fingers. "It was a stupid six year party and we were playing spin the bottle. I spun and it landed on Zayn so naturally I kissed him. Everyone laughed it off, but Niall ran to his dad and told him we were homosexuals. There was a huge uproar and when we tried to explain everything, they still thought we were unforgivable sinners. We were excommunicated and it ruined my life. He just couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut."

Harry isn't sure how to feel about that. He knows that Zayn isn't gay and he's pretty sure Louis isn't either. "That fucking sucks, but who wants to go to church anyways?"

Louis gets up, huffing. "You don't get it. Church is everything around here. My mum doesn't talk to me, look at me, acknowledge my existence in anyway because I'm excommunicated."

Harry taps his chin. "I'll think of something don't worry."

Zayn nods his head. "We've been hanging out for a week and a half I think we should go to your house this time."

Louis takes a deep calming breath and is soon back to his happy self. "Yeah! We've yet to meet your mum and dad. Come on, Bambi. Show a guy a good time."

Harry shakes his head his eyes like a deer caught in headlights and he's almost scared. "No! No, I'm not bringing anyone over- no fucking way."

Louis holds up his hands. "Chill. You don't have to. Just a suggestion, we don't have to act on it."

Zayn agrees, but he can't help but notice something. "Why do you look so fucking scared?"

"He's just scared we'd find the bodies or something. No big deal, Zayn." Louis says shrugging.

Harry brings his knees up to his chest. "Just no one is allowed over."

Louis nods. "That's okay." He looks down at his watch and groans. "I have to go. My sisters' school gets out soon and I want to pick them up."

Zayn stands, helping Louis up. "I'll come with you. I have nothing better to do anyways."

The brunet smiles and turns to Harry. "You want to come to are you going to go find lover boy? He's probably confessing his sins right now."

"I don't know, I think I'll just hang here for a while." Harry murmurs taking out another cigarette.

Louis nods. "See you tomorrow then." He starts off, pulling Zayn along with him.

\------------

Bobby Horan fixes the robe of his priest uniform heading into the box where people would enter on the other side to perform confessionals. Only a little window separates him from the sinner the design helping to mask their identity. It can be a tedious job, but it's what God wants.

Niall slinks through the back door, trying not to be seen. He knocks on the confessional booth door before entering. He clears his throat before sitting down. He tries to deepen his voice to throw his dad off. "Father, forgive me for I have sinned."

Bobby nods his head nonchalantly. "Do not worry, brother. I am here to listen and cleanse you of any sin you have brought upon yourself."

"He tempted me, father... He found me while I was alone and vulnerable. He said things to me that no one has ever said. He made me feel wanted and loved. I... I kissed him and I know that God does not tolerate homosexuality in his mighty kingdom. What am I to do?" Niall pleads, his voice cracking and going back to normal at the end of his confession.

"Niall?" Bobby almost growls. Is it really his son confessing that he kissed another boy?

"These confessions are anonymous." The blond says softly. It's pretty much a yes to his dad's question, but he won't come out and say it's him.

"Niall, you know how God views homosexuality. You will burn if you don't rid yourself of these awful thoughts!" He tries to keep himself calm as he talks.

Niall stays silent for a moment. "That's why I came to you. Tell me how I can atone for my actions. Please, father, I need guidance."

"Niall," he sighs rubbing a heavy hand down his face, "you're a good kid, a very good kid. You must kneel before the altar and pray for forgiveness. Luckily we have a very forgiving God. Once you've repented, you must cut off all contact with this boy. You understand?"

The blond is silent as he stands. "Yes, father. I will do my best to avoid him." He opens the confessional booth door and steps out. He's not too sure what his dad thinks of him now.

\------------

Maura is in the kitchen fixing food for the homeless shelter. She's humming and flitting about, stirring and mixing as she goes. She has a few minutes until Bobby is home and she has to start their meal.

Niall isn't home yet, but knowing her son he probably got caught helping out at the school or is with Liam. She hears the car pull up in the driveway and smiles.

Bobby enters the large home hanging his jacket up then neatly put his shoes away. He enters the kitchen to see Maura hard at work like usual. "Hello, dear."

"Hello, love." She wipes her hands on her apron and leans in to kiss his cheek. "Dinner might be a bit late tonight. Have to finish making the food for the shelter." She goes back to cooking and looks over her shoulder. "How was your day?"

Bobby sighs sitting on a stool. "Niall came to confessionals today. He kissed a boy."

"What?" Maura turns quickly, dropping her spoon to the ground. "Bobby, please tell me this is a horribly mean joke."

"This isn't a joke! Niall came and he confessed to kissing a boy!" Bobby shouts slamming his fist on the counter.

Maura comes over and kneels next to him so they're eye level. "It'll be okay. He confessed and asked for forgiveness. He won't be another Greg."

Bobby groans at the name. "Niall is far different from Greg. That's how Greg started. He kissed a boy and came to a confession, but he sinned again."

"Exactly. You know Niall. You know his only goal in life is to love and serve the church and the people." Maura squeezes at her husband's knee. "He loves God way too much to continue this behaviour."

Bobby nods standing up. "I'll be in my office." In actuality he was going to lock himself away in his study and drink, a sin he's still been trying to kick.

Maura stands as well, leaning in to kiss her husband. "I'll distract you tonight. I promise."

Bobby doesn't bite though. "I'm not in any mood for that sort of stuff."

Maura sighs. "Of course, dear. I just thought it might take your mind off of things." She turns back to the stove and starts to dish the food for the shelter into Tupperware bowls. "Dinner should be ready in thirty minutes. I'll come get you when it's done. Would you mind calling Niall and asking when he plans on being home?"

"Yes, dear." He stalks off to his study getting his phone out.

Maura watches him go. She hopes Niall will do what is right. They can't lose another son to that lifestyle. She doesn't think Bobby or herself could handle it.

\------------

Niall runs through the hall to his locker and quickly enters his combination. He's ten minutes late and his science teacher is going to kill him. His locker opens and all of his books come tumbling out and all over the floor. "You've got to be kidding me."

Another hand appears, a skull tattoo against his skin. The flannel sleeves rolled up to reveal colorful sleeves.

Harry smirks, helping pick up a few textbooks. "Hello, gorgeous."

The blond freezes before taking a slow deep breath and trying to calm his now even more frayed nerves. "Hello, Harold. I'm running a bit late so if you wouldn't mind just letting me get what I need and everything, I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'm just trying to help." Harry pouts innocently, handing the books over to Niall but keeping one of them to himself.

Niall shoves them all into his locker, noticing that Harry has his anatomy book in his hand. "If you want to help, then hand me my science book that you're keeping hostage."

"Nah, I don't think I will." Harry holds it above his head smirking down at Niall.

The blue eyed boy pouts. "Come on. You're freakishly tall. How am I supposed to reach that? What do you want for the book?" He winces as he thinks of different ways to distract the boy so he could get his book.

"You have to catch me." Harry grins taking off down the hall and turning a corner as quickly as possible.

Niall groans and takes off after him. He's a bit slower due to his lack of athleticism, but he's not out of breath due to his lungs capacity from choir. "Harry! Get back here!"

Harry turns as many corners as possible until he came to a flight of stairs stopping only until he's at the very bottom.

Niall quickly gets turned around in his own school building, but manages to find Harry at the stairs. "Well I hope you're happy. I'm now lost in the middle of our building and I have no clue where to go from here."

"Wait, I think I see a way back." Harry walks underneath the staircase waiting for Niall to join.

Niall sighs and moves to head underneath the stairs with him. "Can I just get my textbook? I don't understand why chasing me around like this necessary."

Harry tosses the book ignoring the seemingly loud boom. As swift as he can he grabs Niall's face licking his pink rose petal lips.

Niall squeaks in surprise, freezing in Harry's grasp. "Stop. I can't. Harry, please. As much as I want to, I can't."

"You can though. No one has to know." He whispers joining their mouths together.

Niall can feel himself relaxing into the kiss. He remembers himself though and pulls back lightly. "But... What about confession? It's considered a sin." He runs his fingers through Harry's curls.

"No one has to know, Niall. Only you can tell and you don't have to say anything." Harry whispers trailing kisses down his jaw and over his neck.

"I'd be a disappointment to my family. They've already lost one son to sin and degradation." Niall says softly before moaning lightly at the feeling of Harry's lips against his skin.

"Niall, look at me." Harry pulls away, staring down at the younger boy. "Have you ever stopped trying to please people and please yourself?"

The blue eyed boy furrows his brows. "Making others happy, makes me happy... I mean, there are certain things that I wish I could experience, but I guess I'm not really meant to I guess."

"Why don't you try making yourself happy?" Harry asks. He's not going to give up on this.

Niall bites at his lip. "You want me to make myself happy? Fine." He leans forward and presses their lips together once more. "I've always wanted to know why my brother gave up everything he knew to be with the guy he loved. Show me why."

"I'll show you." Harry grins wrapping both arms around Niall's waist dipping his head down to kiss Niall more slowly.

Niall's fingers tangle into the curls on Harry's head and pulls him closer. He moves his lips against Harry's, loving the feeling of being pressed against him. "This is why my brother left?"

"There was probably more too it. I could show you, but I don't want to do something to upset you." Harry nibbles on Niall's pulse point licking up the column of his throat.

The bell rings and doors from the surrounding halls can be heard opening and teens running through the halls. Niall pulls back. "I should get to second block."

Harry finishes it off with one last kiss. "Yeah, I'll see you later then? Maybe pick up where we left off."

"Meet me on the field after school. You can show me more then." Niall says as he picks up his book and starts to head into the crowd with one last look at Harry.

\------------

Harry doesn't want to be here especially when he doesn't have to be but it's the only way he can find Niall. He enters the church wandering the quiet halls. It's deserted on a Saturday, but he figures Niall would come here nonetheless. He finds the sanctuary carefully slipping inside.

Niall sits in the front pew, head bowed and hands grasping onto his rosary. His lips move slowly around his words and he doesn't even move as Harry enters. "Glory be to the Father, and to the son, and to the Holy Spirit, as it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end. Amen."

Harry sits in the pew behind Niall leaning forward. He doesn't say a word waiting for Niall to notice his presence.

The blond smiles lightly as he continues into the next prayer. "O my Jesus, forgive us our sins. Save us from the fires of hell. Lead all souls into heaven, especially those in most need of thy mercy."

Niall turns around and smiles at the boy. "Never thought to see you here willingly."

"Didn't think you noticed me." Harry shrugs looking around the large empty room.

Niall looks around before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. "I knew you were here. Trust me, I always know where you are... That sounds creepy."

Harry laughs quietly kissing back. "It's okay. I know how you feel."

The Catholic boy climbs over into the curly haired boy's lap. "Really now? So... We've been sneaking around for a week. My dad is starting to get suspicious. He'd never think about looking here."

"We've only made out, babe. You make it sound like I've fucked you on the altar." Harry laughs playing with Niall's hair.

"To my dad? They are one in the same." Niall says as he leans in to kiss Harry. "What's it like to be... Fucked? Greg said it was the best thing he'd ever felt."

Harry bites hard into his lip. "When I was thirteen I met a sixteen year old named Nick and I lost my virginity to him. The first time sucked, but after that it felt like the best thing in the world."

Niall stares at his lap. "Would you... Would you take mine? My virginity... It's yours."

Harry chokes on his spit. "I... Are you absolutely positive? I don't want to hurt you."

"Please. You're the only person I trust with this." Niall says in a whisper. "I want you to do this, Harry."

Harry kisses Niall again. "Only if you're absolutely sure. I want to, but I have to just make sure."

Niall nods. "Take me, here, in the sanctuary. In the pews, on the altar, in the confessional booth- anywhere."

Harry groans starting to remove Niall's leather belt from his pant loops feeling himself harden underneath the younger boy.

Niall leans in and connects their lips as he tentatively lets his hands roam underneath Harry's shirt. He bucks his hips down against Harry's own.

"Oh fuck, Niall." Harry breathes lightly. This is something he wants, but this is also something Louis and Zayn want.

Niall manages to push his pants down to his thighs before reaching out for Harry's own pair. "Come on, Harry. I'm not sure how long we'll have before someone comes in here."

Harry licks down his neck finding the willpower to pull away. "Look, I can't... Louis and Zayn. They wanted me to do this so you'd be excommunicated, but, Niall, I really fucking like you."

The blond frowns and looks at Harry in confusion. "Louis and Zayn? Why would... What do they have to do with me?"

"You got them excommunicated I guess. They kissed at a party and you ran to your dad. You fucked up their lives." Harry sighs leaning back.

Niall climbs from Harry's lap to bench beside the boy, pulling up his trousers in the process. "That was Liam! And you only... You went along with their plan? Was this what you wanted all along?"

"Niall, if it was would I have told you?" Harry is pleading already. He doesn't want Niall mad at him.

"Prove it to me. Prove to me that you're different." Niall says angrily.

"How about a date in Dublin? It's in another town, no one will know us." Harry asks his hands starting to tremble.

Niall looks at him, skeptically. "Fine. Tomorrow is all you get. We'll meet at the church doors early before mass starts and catch a train to Dublin."

"I have a car, love. I can drive. I'll pick you up." Harry offers jumping on the opportunity.

"You have a car and you willingly drive a bike around? You're crazier than I thought." Niall says as he stands from the pew. "I have to go. I told Liam I'd meet him so we could practice for choir tomorrow. He needs to be perfect now since I won't be there."

"My mom thought buying me a car would stop me from riding the bike." Harry shrugs standing up. He reaches between them to redo Niall's belt for him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Niall laughs lightly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. My father can't know that we're sneaking out though. It'll have to be extremely early."

"Seven early enough for you?" Harry rests his hand on Niall's lower back leading him out.

The blond nods and looks up at the green eyes. "That's perfect. I have to go." He quickly looks around and kisses Harry chastely.

"See you tomorrow." Harry whispers heading off in another direction.

\------------

Niall heads towards Liam's home, knowing it only to be a few blocks from the church. He knows he needs to appear clean and proper. He makes it to the Payne residence and knocks lightly. He'll have to tell Liam that he's leaving tomorrow so he can teach him the solo.

Liam answers eyebrows raised. "Niall, not that I don't love you, but what are you doing here?"

"We need to practice the music for tomorrow. You're taking the solo." Niall says with a giant smile on his face.

"What? Where are you going to be?" Liam lets Niall inside shutting the wood door behind him.

"Um, I'll be in Dublin. Harry and I are going to spend the day together." The blond smiles as he heads to the Payne's music room.

"You and who? Niall, if you leave with him tomorrow I'm going to tell your dad." Liam crosses his arms stubbornly.

Niall pouts at his best friend. "Liam, you have to promise me you won't say anything. I'm just trying to be friends with him."

"No, Niall, I told him to stay away from you and I told you to stay away from him. I'm going to tell your dad." He narrows his eyes and challenges Niall to dare go anywhere tomorrow.

"You told him to stay away from me? Why would you do that?" Niall looks at his friend in pure disbelief.

"He's a bad influence, Niall! That's why!" Liam groans. How could Niall not understand?

Niall huffs. "Let's just focus on the music. He is none of your concern and I will go to Dublin with him tomorrow." He takes the sheet music from the music stand and moves to the piano.

Liam sigh and heads into the hallway,, quickly dialing Niall’s house that he has on speedial for occasions such as this.

Maura answers the phone in a sweet, happy tone. "Horan residence, Maura speaking. What can I do you for?"

"Hello, Misses Horan; it's Liam. I just wanted to inform you that your son Niall told me he's sneaking off to hang with that Harry fellow in Dublin tomorrow. Harry has this crush on him and I just wanted to let you know."

Maura smiles. "He won't be going anywhere tomorrow. Thank you, Liam."

"No problem, really." Liam hangs up turning around to head back.

Niall is there, staring at Liam. "Why would do that! This is my life, Liam! Not my parents!"

"I warned you! Stay away from him! At least now your parents can watch out for you too." Liam sighs entering his music room.

Niall fumes in the doorway. "Learn the solo yourself. I'm leaving." He storms from the house, unsure of where to go.

\------------

Bobby heads up to Niall's room that morning opening the door and peeking in. "Morning Niall. Just wanted to check on you see how you were doing."

"Go away. I absolutely can't believe you won't let me go hang out with him." Niall snaps at his father.

"Niall, he is a homosexual with feelings towards you. Not to mention I found out that he's nineteen, covered in tattoos, pierced, and drives one of those devil bikes." Bobby didn't understand how Niall couldn't see all of this.

Niall wants to sit up argue properly, but he's already dressed for his date. "It's my life, not yours! I can decide what's best for me!"

"You were never like this until he showed up! I'm going to leave you to three hours of uninterrupted prayer, you hear me?" Bobby shouts his face red with anger.

"Stop treating me like Greg! I'm not him!" Niall yells loudly. He can't believe he just brought his brother up to his father.

Bobby's face falters. "Six hours now. I'm locking the door to be sure." He slams it shut shifting through his pants pocket until he finds the key.

Niall waits until he here's the click of the lock and his father's retreating footsteps before throwing the blanket off and running to his window. He opens the glass and looks out. It had seemed like smart idea last night, but now it seemed like ten times taller. He looks up and down the street hoping to see Harry coming down the street.

Harry drives his white pickup truck trying to be as discreet as possible. He parks across the street from Niall's house shooting him a text to come outside.

Niall smiles as he sees the boy's car. Carefully and quietly he starts to climb down the rose terrace that his mother had worked so hard on.

Once on the ground, he sprinted over to Harry's truck and gets in. "Hey." He leans over and presses their lips together briefly. "Quick, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, no problem." Harry steps on the gas pedal exiting the small neighborhood and getting onto the main street.

The blond sighs as he leaves his home behind. "Thank God. Liam told my mother we were going Dublin today. I've been locked in my room since after dinner yesterday. I'm supposed to be doing continuous prayers for six hours."

"Baby, I would have picked you up sooner." Harry pouts sucking one of his lip rings into his mouth.

Niall shrugs. "It's fine. I was worried my father would stay in my room all night. He actually just left my room before you pulled up."

"Least I have perfect timing. I hate living in my house." Harry rolls his eyes merging onto the freeway.

"What does that mean?" Niall asks in confusion. "That reminds me! I want to meet your parents. You met mine so it's only fair."

"Yeah, uh, you can meet my mom. Fuck knows where my dad is he- bunked out on us." Harry shrugs hoping Niall couldn't see how tense he is.

The blue eyed boy frowns. "I'm so sorry. As much as I dislike my father right now, I could never imagine a life without him." He nervously plays with his hands in his lap.

"Then she met Robin. Fucking piece of shit he is." Harry chuckles, bitterly shaking his head.

"Guess you don't like your step-father then? I mean, I think I get it. I don't think I could ever get over my father or mother leaving." Niall stares out the window thinking of what he would do if that happened. "I’d probably move to Dublin with my brother Greg."

It's quiet for a moment before another question is burning at Niall's mind. "Yesterday, in the sanctuary, why did you stop? You could have taken me and gave Louis and Zayn what they wanted. Why didn't you?"

Harry sighs relaxing slightly now that they're off the topic of his family. "Because I fucking like you, Niall. I don't know why, but I like you."

Niall grins and looks back out the window. "I really like you too. Everyone keeps telling me that you're bad for me, but I don't see it."

"Well being gay isn't a good thing and I'm kissing you and influencing you." Harry murmurs, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're not influencing me. My brother influenced me first." Niall smiles and rests his hand on the centre console. "I can't wait to spend all day in Dublin with you."

"I can't wait either." Harry rests his hand on top of Niall's sinking his fingers in between the smaller ones.

\------------

Niall walks out of mass with Harry in tow. "I know you don't really like mass, but thank you. Now we have all afternoon to do anything we want."

"I understand it’s important to you or whatever." Harry kisses Niall's knuckles. The church they went to had been very accepting of their relationship.

Niall smiles and heads down the streets of Dublin. Hundreds of vendors are asking them for patronage and the blond is overwhelmed. "This is so different from small town Mullingar."

"I like it. No one here, not even people from this church, seem to care." Harry drops Niall's hand to wrap his arm around Niall's waist instead.

"It's so refreshing." He leans up to press a kiss to Harry's jaw. "I'm starving. How about some food? I think there's a great little fish and chips stand around the corner." Niall looks hopeful.

"Yeah, sounds wonderful." Harry swings their hands between their bodies leading Niall down to the small restaurant.

The blond smiles as he notices the lack of dirty looks. "So after lunch, what do you want to do? I'm old enough to go to the pubs now, but I'm not a heavy drinker. Probably because it's outlawed in my house."

"Maybe just a beer then? To start you out?" Harry opens the door for Niall heading in after him.

Niall bites at his lip. "Maybe just one. I mean, it can't hurt to try. Right?"

The hostess greets and seats them before handing them their menus and telling them their waitress would be there soon.

"One won't hurt you trust me." Harry flips through the menu in front of him.

Niall nods and starts to look through his menu as well. "I trust you."

Harry grins shooting Niall a look. "I'm glad you feel that way. I want you to trust me."

The waitress comes by to take their drink orders and smiles and the two. "You picked a lovely day to come to Dublin. Not a cloud in sight and that's extremely rare. Now what can I do you for?"

"Uh, just a lemon ginger tea with three spoonfulls of sugar for me." Niall says, trying to be polite as possible.

"I'll take a beer." Harry offers his license, slipping it back into his wallet when the woman is done looking it over.

The waitress flounces off and leaves the table in silence.

The blond wants to get to know his date a bit more. "So why Mullingar? Why would anyone want to live in the most boring town in all of Ireland?"

"Robin's job got him transferred over here. Nothing interesting or exciting."

The waitress is back with their drinks and asking if they need a minute to look over the menu.

"I know what I want. You ready to order, Harry?" Niall asks quietly.

"Yeah, I'll just have a salad. I'm not that hungry." Harry slides his leg forward rubbing his foot against the side of Niall's shin.

The blond smiles softly and blushes bright red at the touch below the table. "I'll just have fish and chips please."

The waitress nods and heads off to put their order in.

"So what made you want to get tattoos and piercings? I mean, they look really good on you, but there had to be a reason." Niall asks wanting to know if they hurt as much as he thinks they do.

"I just wanted to rebel. After my mom picked Robin, I just absolutely couldn't stand it so I went through a major rebellious stage and got all of this to piss them off."

Niall brightens. "Really? Do you think my dad would be pissed if I got one? How mad do you think he'd be?"

"Maybe we should just do it in a place clothes can cover, but it'll sting." Harry warns reaching over to take Niall's hand.

The blue eyed boy deflates at the word sting. "Maybe just a temporary one to see how he would react. That would probably be best."

Harry laughs his nose scrunching. "Wow. Okay, that sounds fine. I'm sure that won't hurt."

"Hey! Don't laugh. I have a very low pain tolerance." Niall says as he too laughs at himself. "You might convince me to get a piercing though."

Harry bites into his lip. "Depends on what you want to get pieced. I don't need you starting with a hardcore piercing."

"Well what do you have pierced?" The blond asks in curiosity. "Maybe you can help me decide."

Harry tips his head back in thought. "I have my lips double pierced, my eyebrow, my ears gauged, my dick pierced, and I'm thinking of getting my nose done I'm not sure yet."

Niall chokes on his tea. "Y-your dick? Fuck, are you joking?" He's trying to picture a piercing on the organ and it honestly is leaving him a bit hard in his jeans. He squirms and tries to get himself to focus on the conversation. "Well, I'm not hardcore enough for my dick to get pierced, but I can't have any on my face either... What about my belly button? Or is that too girly?"

"Yeah, my dick. It fucking hurt, but it's okay now. And I mean a belly button piercing would look so hot on you really." He grins, squeezing Niall's fingers.

The waitress brings their food and says she'll bring Niall another tea before leaving them again.

"It's settled then. Today for our date, you'll take me to get my belly button pierced and get some temporary tattoos. Oh! And get me a beer. You're just taking all my firsts." Niall exclaims with a chuckle.

"Maybe I'll take a few more." Harry smirks around the lip of his beer swallowing some of the warm bubbles.

Niall blushes as he realises the implications of his words. "The bed of your truck was pretty spacious. If you had blankets and pillows, I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

"I'll buy some then. Neither of us can do it at our houses." Harry eats his salad in peace, smiling softly.

The blond smiles and leans across the small table to kiss at Harry's cheek. "You're perfect. You know that?" He looks at his plate before munching away at his chips.

"I am far from perfect. You on the other hand..." Harry lets his voice trail off.

"Now you're just trying to make me blush." Niall says with a laugh. "I'm not perfect. Ask anyone in town, they'll tell you I'm not."

"You are though, even if you don't see it." He finishes off his lunch waiting for Niall to do the same.

Niall finishes off his food a few minutes later and manages to snag the check from their waitress and slips his dad's credit card to pay. "So how much will this piercing hurt?"

"It'll feel like a pinch, but the real pain is if you don't clean it regularly and it gets infected, red, and swollen." Harry's shutters. His bottom lip had been so inflated for the longest time after he first got it pierced.

Niall scrunches his nose in disgust. "Well, let's make sure it doesn't get that way then." He signs his father's name on the credit card slip and leaves a generous tip. "Let's go. There's so much to do today."

"So much fun to have." Harry guides Niall outside and back towards his truck. "I think we should buy blankets and pillows."

The blond smiles and turns to face Harry leaning against the metal frame of the car. He pulls Harry in and looks up at the curly haired boy. "Oh you do? Why? Want to take me tonight before dropping me back off?"

"Yeah, I'd really fucking like that." Harry murmurs, breathing lightly. He wastes no time pushing Niall into the car before he got in himself.

Niall laughs giddily and kisses Harry once they're both in. "A piercing and my virginity all in one day? Maybe you are a bad influence on me."

"A little." Harry smirks getting back on the road.

\------------

Bobby looks up from the television and over his shoulder to where Maura is in the kitchen preparing lunch. "Dear, can you let Niall know he's allowed out of his room?"

Maura looks up from where she's making stew for lunch. "Yes, love. Let me just put the meatloaf for tonight in the oven." She finishes up in the kitchen and heads towards the stairs, with the key to Niall's room. "Niall? You can come down now."

She opens the door and shrieks. "Bobby! Come quick! He's not there!"

Bobby is quick to move up the stairs only to notice it empty. "Where the hell is he!"

Maura looks to him in disbelief. "The door was locked... How did he get out?"

"The window." Bobby growls. He knows every trick and he can't believe he didn't think of that.

"What is happening to our son? He's never been this disrespectful or blatantly disobedient." Maura says quietly. "I'm worried about him."

"I don't know what's going on, but we're going to stop this immediately." Bobby growls.

Maura furrows her brows. "How do you plan on doing that? He left a completely locked room."

"I know our son, Maura. I know what worries him." Bobby replies leaving the bedroom to go hole himself up in his study.

\------------

Niall looks down at his stomach in worry. "We sure this won't hurt much? Will my shirt against it hurt? Why did I agree to this?"

Harry kisses Niall's forehead. "Hey, it's okay I promise that it only lasts half a second."

The man by the piercing kit nods. "It ain't that bad, kid. If little seventh grade girls can come in here and suck it up, I'm sure you can too."

Niall huffs, but nods nonetheless. "Fine. Let's get this done. I have other things to cross of my list today."

"I have things I want to cross off your list too." Harry murmurs, running his fingers through Niall's hair.

Niall smiles and winks. "Then let's get this piercing done and work on this list. I'm looking forward to the last one we'll cross off today."

"Yeah, I already have a plan for all of that." Harry smirks leaning back against the chair that had been provided for him.

The man marks a dot on Niall's belly button with a marker.

"Can't wait for it." Niall says as he looks down where a needle is about to pierce him.

He sinks the thin metal into Niall's skin keeping the bar inside to grab a wet wipe.

The blond squeaks as the metal pierces him. His eyes widen as he sees the metal sticking out from his torso as the guy wipes at his stomach.

"See that wasn't too bad," Harry smiles; running his thumb across Niall's knuckles.

Niall chuckles lightly and looks at Harry. "You're right. So now that I've got my first piercing, time for my first pint. Then we'll head back towards Mullingar. I know the perfect place for my last first to happen."

Harry absently pays the guy helping Niall up to lead him towards the truck once again.

Niall smiles brightly. "What do think? Too girly or no?" He's worried about Harry's opinion. What if the boy doesn't like it?

"I think it's absolutely perfect for you." Harry stops on the sidewalk to kiss Niall on the lips softly.

The blue eyed boy beams brightly as Harry talks. "You know, this has been the best date I've ever been on."

"Really? I didn't know you were even allowed on dates." Harry rubs at his neck sheepishly.

Niall rolls his eyes. "I'm technically not allowed. Dad is worried that dates will corrupt me and lead to premarital sex and impurities in my walk with our Lord."

"Funny how that's exactly what's happening." Harry chuckles pushing Niall into the passenger seat.

The blond furrows his brows as he thinks about it. "I guess it is... But, I trust you and neither of us can get pregnant so it's not like he'll find out."

"Also true." Harry slips into the driver's seat, but instead of starting the car he leans over to kiss Niall once more this time a little more rough.

Niall giggles into the kiss before bringing a hand up to cradle his jaw and thread his fingers into the curls. "Is it sad that I'm really curious about this dick piercing?"

Harry laughs. "I thought you'd be turned off, not turned on. Do you want to see it?"

"Definitely." The boy says airily. He tentatively reaches down to Harry's thigh and slides his hand up towards the clasp of the denim. "We're in a crowded parking lot. You okay with whipping it out right here?"

"It's their fault if they look." Harry shrugs undoing his belt and the clasp on the button of his jeans.

Niall's breath hitches as he realises that this will the first time he's ever seen another guy's cock. That shouldn't excite him the way it does, but he can't help the thrill that runs through him as he reaches into Harry's boxers and pulls him out of his confines. "Fucking hell."

Harry groans at the hand wrapped around him. He's a bit breathless at the slight pressure.

Niall looks at the piercing and can feel himself harden in his own trousers. He runs his thumb along the slit as best he can, hitting the piercing lightly. "We might skip that drink if that's okay..."

"Oh fucking hell." He lets his head smack against the driver's side window, closing his eyes. He moans bucking his hips up.

Niall pulls his hand away. "Come on. We already have the blankets and pillows. Get us to a secluded spot and we can do this." He starts the engine of the car for Harry before returning his hand back to his date's half hard member. He wraps his hand around the base of Harry and starts to move it up and down like he does on himself when he's alone in his room.

"Oh, Niall," Harry whispers trying to drive as best as he can, but his hands are shaking hard and his foot is pressing a little hard on the gas pedal.

The blond smiles lightly as he realises he's doing something right and just continues to stroke Harry as best he can. His tightens his grip slightly and flicks his wrist around the head. He lets his thumb hit the piercing on every upstroke, wanting to hear Harry every chance he got.

"Fuck!" Harry blushes at how loud and desperate the shout sounds. He can't help it though with the amount of pleasure building up.

Niall moans at the sound of Harry's shouts and speeds up his movements slightly. "Come on, Harry. You're going to fuck me in the back of your truck. Doesn't that sound good? Imagine how tight my ass will be around you." The blond blushes as the words tumble from his lips, but he had looked up stuff on the internet last night about sex and they said dirty talk was always appropriate.

Harry is sure he's going to wreck his truck at some point, but he gets a rhythm going bucking his hips up and keeping his eyes on the road. "You're so fucking sexy."

Niall blushes even harder at that and leans over and down to swipe his tongue along the slit. He lets the head rest against his lips as he slowly opens his mouth to take just the tip of Harry inside.

"Okay, I'm about to get us killed." Harry tries laughing, but halfway through it turns into a moan.

"Just get us into a secluded area. Come on, I want you so bad." Niall mumbles against Harry's skin as he places soft kisses up and down the shaft.

"We're never going to make it alive with how this is going." Harry murmurs, but he feels too good to stop Niall.

Niall smiles and pulls away entirely, focusing on the road in front of them. "There. Now you won't be so distracted."

"Oh fuck you." He grumbles still achingly hard.

"That's kind of the point. Don't worry, you'll get to tease me too. I pretty much expected you to try and make me beg." Niall says with a small smile.

"I'll do a lot more than that." Harry threatens, his voice low and dragging.

Niall points to a dirt road that leads off into the woods. "Show me then."

"Fuck, Niall, I wanted this to be romantic. I had it planned out and everything." He pouts.

The blond blinks a few times before breaking out in a giant grin. "Really? Harry, that's... I didn't think you'd want it to be romantic."

"Yeah, I was going to set it up and wait until night and tell you all the constellations after having s'mores and have sex underneath the stars." Harry blushes having admitted all of that.

Niall is quiet for moment before tears well in the corners of his eyes. "You... You planned all that for me? Harry, you're... You're amazing."

Harry's panicking grabbing Niall's face. "Why are you crying? Oh god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just... You did all of that for me." Niall smiles brightly. "I can't even get Liam to go to a movie with me, but you did all of this for me."

"Well, yeah. It's your first time, Niall, you deserve for it to be special." Harry smiles gently kissing him.

Niall wraps an arm around Harry's neck and pulls him closer, smashing their lips tighter together. "Let's do this your way. I trust you and I... Like you a lot more than I'm supposed to."

"I like you a lot." He smiles back getting out of his truck to set the air mattress up.

Niall steps out and heads towards the bed of the truck, watching Harry work. "I wasn't expecting an air mattress. This is... Harry, you're something else."

"Well we have to be comfortable!" Harry reasons using a pump at the small opening.

Niall sits on a stump a few feet away. "So... How is this going to go? Is this going to be a one time thing or...?"

"I kind of really don't want it to be." And Harry isn't sure if that sums up his feelings or not.

"I really don't want it to be either." Niall says softly. "What does this make us?"

"Niall, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Harry sounds so nonchalant, but his heart is beating against his chest harshly wanting to break out.

The blond stays silent, thinking over everything. He thinks about his father and everything he's learned since he was young. He thinks about everything he's learned and felt since meeting Harry. The two are conflicting lives and feelings and he knows immediately which he wants. "Yes, of course."

"I thought you were about to say no." Harry lets out a breath offering a smile.

The blond smiles brightly. "I made my choice. I think... I think I just made the best decision of my life."

"Niall, get over here." Harry's never been so happy.

With a quick leap up from his stump, he bounds over to Harry, throwing his arms around the boy's neck. "You're my boyfriend and that's probably the best sentence I've ever said."

"I never thought you'd want to date me." Harry laughs the feeling in the pit of his stomach light and airy.

Niall kisses him lightly and pulls back just enough to see his eyes. "Trust me, when you first came to town, dating you wasn't my intention. But I like this better than trying to convert you to a life of Catholicism."

"I like this a lot better too." Harry jokes, wrapping Niall up in his arms.

"Once we get back into town, we have to hide. You realise that, right?" Niall says dejectedly. He doesn't want to hide. He wants everyone to be happy with him.

"Yeah, I know. You're more than worth it though." Niall really is worth it; at least Harry thinks so.

Niall cracks a small smile and kisses him again. "Take me then. I'm yours, Harry."

"I want you in so many ways Niall." Harry's never been one to tell others how he feels, but it's nothing but the truth.

The blond smiles brightly, backing up until his thighs hit the lowered gate of the truck. "You can have me. All you have to do is love me."

"We have to wait until the stars come out!" Harry frowns, but Niall's so tempting.

Niall laughs and kisses the green eyed boy's temple. "Then cuddle me until they come out."

"Sounds perfect." Harry climbs into the back, helping Niall up and tugging a few comforters over their bodies.

The blond lifts his shirt to see his piercing again and winces at how tender it is. "You sure this doesn't look stupid? A guy with a belly button ring? That's not too common."

"No, it's not, but it means you're special." Harry cuddles Niall closer, kissing his shoulder and jaw.

Niall squirms under Harry's touch. He pulls the blanket over their heads and giggles underneath the cover. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." Harry offers a reassuring smile letting his fingertips trail over Niall's arm.

"I kind of..." Niall blushes as he can't look Harry in the eye. "I... Researched what's supposed to happen. It's, uh, am I going to be on my back or will I be... Well, on your lap?"

Harry shuts his eyes unable to think of little Niall looking up gay sex. "For your first time the lap would hurt more. I'd say back to be safe."

The blond nods. "Yeah, the lap didn't... Look all that comfortable. Maybe another time. I cleared my internet history like five times."

"Did you watch porn?" Harry whispers like someone is listening in to their conversation.

Niall makes an embarrassed noise in the back of his throat. "Y-yeah. I didn't realise there were so many positions..."

"Niall, do you realize how much that turns me on?" Harry asks against Niall's ear.

Blue meets green and confusion clouds the eyes. "That's a turn on? Really? I mean... I kind of thought about us when I was watching it. Trying to figure out what you would sound like..."

"That's an even bigger turn on." Harry growls, biting into the soft cartilage of Niall's ear.

Niall's breath hitches at the feeling. "Harry..." He moans and buries his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Are the stars out yet?"

"Maybe we can go a bit early? I'm sure they'll be out when we finish." Harry's already working on his jeans by that point.

The blond nods and starts to pull at the hem of his shirt to try and rid himself of his clothes. "Stars always come out. You can always show me constellations."

Harry kicks his pants off tossing them in the corner of his truck. He gets into his side attaching his mouth to one of Niall's nipples.

The blond whimpers in pleasure and threads his fingers through the curls. "Harry! Please!"

"Sh, baby, just enjoy." Harry licks a fat stripe against his sternum moving down his chest with tiny pecks.

Niall grabs at the flimsy material of Harry's shirt back and tries to pull it over his head and off. "Take it off. I want to see all your tattoos."

"Whatever you want, beautiful." Harry sits up shedding the loose material from his body.

Niall giggles before quickly becoming silent. "Jesus, Harry! What the hell happened to you?"

Harry is taken aback by Niall's tone. Did he do something wrong? "Niall, what are you talking about?"

"Your chest! What did you do?" The blond's fingers skim over the flesh tenderly. It's different shades of blue and purple with a touch of black thrown in there.

Harry hisses trying to suck in a breath and pretend like it doesn't hurt. "I play rugby a lot."

Niall pulls his hand away, knowing that he's probably pressing a bit too hard. "No you don't. You're always with Louis and Zayn or me. Harry, tell me the truth... Please."

"How do you know I don't play for fun with Zayn and Louis?" Harry asks defensively sitting back on his legs.

"Is that really what happened?" Niall asks again. He doesn't see Louis and Zayn as the rugby type. "I don't think that could've come from a rugby game though."

"Why do you care, Niall? They're just bruises! They'll heal!" Harry groans lying on his back.

The blond furrows his brows and looks down at his boyfriend. "If you have to ask why I care then maybe this isn't a good idea." He tosses the blanket back a little and moves around to find his shirt. He stops when he realises how dark it is and how he can see the stars.

Harry bangs his fist against the side of the truck. "It doesn't matter! My mum just needs protecting."

"You're mum? Why does she need protecting? Is she sick?" Niall grows more antsy by the second. He doesn't want there to be anything wrong with Harry's mum. "Isn't protecting her her husband's job?"

"She needs protecting from Robin." He turns on his side to face away from his boyfriend. It's childish, but he doesn't want to look at Niall.

It takes a minute for it all to click inside Niall's brain, but he deflates even more when he gets it. "Harry... Did your step-father do this to you?"

"Why does it matter?" Harry asks stubbornly staring at the interior of his pickup.

"You can't go back there. I don't care what you say, but you're not going back to that house. You'll come live with me or something." Niall pleads not really thinking his words through.

"Niall, I can't live with you- your parents hate me. I have to do this, Niall, I have to stick it through. My mum won't have anyone to protect her if I don't." Harry would never abandon his mum.

"Fine," Niall says softly, "but I'll be coming over then. He wouldn't hurt you two if company was over, right? If I'm there, maybe I could help or something."

"It'll be even worse when you leave. Niall, don't worry about me." Harry sits up trying to find his t-shirt.

"But you mean the world to me..." The blond says as he stops Harry from searching for his shirt. "I'm sorry for ruining the mood, but now the stars are out. Show me constellations and go ahead with your plan?"

Harry sighs, but nods trying to get comfortable again. "Do you know much about the stars?"

Niall shifts until he's comfortably settled in Harry's arms and his head is tilted back onto the tanned shoulder looking up. "Nope. We were told it was heresy to study the stars so I never really cared for them."

"They're really cool actually. Okay see that one right there? If you look, you can see the knee and sword of Orion." Harry traces the night sky with his finger.

Niall follows Harry's finger until he can see the shape the boy is tracing. "So do they all form a shape?"

"Every single star is part of a constellation. But do you see that small tan circle? That's Venus." If Harry's dad did anything for him he did teach him stuff about astronomy.

Niall smiles brightly. "The planet? I can see other planets? That's amazing! I always wanted to be an astronaut and go to space."

"Yeah, depends on the season. About once a month you can see Venus and sometimes Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars are visible." He brings his other hand up to pet Niall's hair.

The blond hums in appreciation and pushes into the touch. "Can we see them all? Are they visible?"

"No, Neptune and Pluto are too far and Mercury is too close to the sun." He smiles softly. Niall seems to be genuinely interested.

Niall smiles and presses a soft kiss to Harry's jaw. "This is fantastic. You have the best ideas, babe."

"Thanks. I just wanted to try for you." Harry murmurs kissing the crown of Niall's head.

Another soft kiss is placed to Harry's jaw before Niall applies more pressure and bites lightly at the skin. "Teach me how to make a hickey. I want people to know you're taken even if we have to hide."

"Mm, babe. Just suck, a little bite is okay, then lick it and make it better. Like this." Harry ducks his head down sucking on Niall's skin.

Niall's breath hitches and he moans loudly. "Mark me, Harry. Want everyone to know that I'm taken." His fingers find their way into Harry's hair and he's pushing the boy down harder trying to ensure that there's a nice giant bruise on himself.

Harry hums, his tongue sliding out to sooth the reddened skin. His breath blowing warmth and Niall's neck glistening with saliva.

Niall look up at Harry and smiles before turning to straddle the boy's lap. With a slight blush, he ducks his head and copies Harry actions on the older male's neck. He nips lightly at the reddened skin before pressing kiss after kiss to the quickly bruising area. "Now take me... Please?"

"Whatever you want." Harry breathes out eyes closed.

Niall nods and moves so he's lying down on the air mattress and grabs at his jeans, pushing them down and off before tossing them to the side. Now that they're both clad in nothing but boxers, Niall can feel the nerves setting in.

"Are you ready? Ni, I don't want you to have any doubts about this." Harry is on his knees his fingers dipped into the elastic band of Niall's boxers.

"I'm ready... Just a little... Nervous?" Niall says trying to calm himself. "I trust you though. You won't do anything to hurt me. I know that."

"Hey, it's okay to be nervous. I promise you'll be okay; you know why? Because I'm going to make sure. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry sheds Niall's underwear kissing every inch of exposed skin.

Niall moans. "Please, Harry. I need you so bad."

"And you'll get me. I just want to make this special." Harry sucks a throbbing red mark behind Niall's ear moving back down his chest lips brushing over the head of his dick.

The blond bucks his hips up towards Harry's mouth. "Fair warning, but I probably won't last long. Never done something like this before." His face flushes in embarrassment and pleasure.

"I know, trust me. You'll enjoy this next part." Harry throws one of Niall's legs over his shoulder licking a stripe up his entrance.

Niall lets out a deep guttural moan, throwing his head back against the pillows and clawing at the blankets around him. "Fuck! Again! Oh god."

Harry points his tongue swirling it around until he pushes it into his hole.

The blond whimpers a bit at the new sensation and reaches down for the curls he loves to pull on. His eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is open in a silent moan. He's never experienced anything quite so pleasurable before.

Harry moves and wiggles the muscle around managing to slip a finger in.

Niall freezes. It doesn't hurt, but it feels weird. "This is... Is it supposed to feel like this?"

"Feel like what?" Harry asks pulling away to look at his boyfriend.

"It's uncomfortable. Not like painful... Just weird." Niall says shrugging. "I just thought it would hurt more."

"It's good that it doesn't. This will though." Harry pushes another finger inside slowly moving them in and out.

The blond moans and squeezes his eyes shut. "Harry!" Tears are gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Harry's quick to start kissing away the slight wetness. "I know, baby. I know. You have to relax though. If you don't, it'll hurt more."

Niall nods and takes a deep breath to try and relax himself. He looks up at the stars and slowly relaxes every muscle in his body.

"Good boy. You're doing so well." Harry adds one final finger hoping to stretch his boyfriend as well as possible.

Niall groans and fists at the blankets around him. "Fuck, Harry. Just do it."

Harry removes his digits using his hand to guide himself right up against Niall. With one final kiss, he pushes in holding as still as humanly possible. Harry hushes Niall bracing both of his arms on either side of Niall's head. He's never really thought about it until now, Niall's three years younger still a minor. He steadies his breathing and his rapid heartbeat. "Just look at the stars. Imagine being with them. Imagine floating up there."

Niall's eyes manage to focus and all he can see is Harry's smiling face framed by curls and the stars spread out behind him. It's probably the most breathtaking sight he's ever seen. He takes a deep breath and lets his eyes slip shut. "G-go ahead and move."

Harry firmly plants his knees drawing out to push back in. His rhythm really isn't a rhythm at all, but he wants to keep from hurting Niall more than anything.

The blond whimpers through the first few thrusts, but soon enough there's a spark of pleasure that has Niall asking Harry to go harder and faster. His hands slip down to his biceps and he lets his legs fall open a bit more trying to get Harry even closer.

Harry's tongue is lolling out from between his parted lips fingers digging deep into Niall's jutting hip bones.

The extra pressure of Harry's fingers against his hips is what sends him over the edge with a shout of, "Harry!" He can feel the blush across his face and spreading to his torso as he realises he just came and hadn't even been touched. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry."

Harry just smiles. "It's okay, baby. It's your first time. I can stop if you want."

"No, just keep going. I want you to come inside me." Niall whispers as he can feel his entrance try and close around Harry's cock.

Harry is reluctant at first, but he does start to move his body shaking with how good this all feels.

The blond doesn't think letting the other continue would be a problem, but when he hits something inside of Niall, the blond moans loudly. He can feel his cock, which was still pretty hard, twitch in interest. "Shit. Hit that spot again."

"Think I found your prostate." Harry isn't really talking to Niall but rather himself. He rotates his hips a little until he's at an angle thrusting back in a little more desperate than the others.

Niall gasps and arches his back off the mattress and looks up to Harry desperately. It feels amazing and wonderful, but also painful and too much at the same time. "Jesus, Harry. I feel like I could come again."

"Come as many times as you want." Harry continues building up a faster paced tempo his head tipped back in ecstasy.

Niall focuses on the pleasure coursing through him the way Harry had made everything just perfect and how Harry was taking care of him and HarryHarryHarry.

One particularly harsh thrust against his prostate has him shouting again as he shoots another few lines of cum onto his stomach. "Fuck!"

His body is exhausted and sore, but he won't let Harry stop until he's coming too. His cock is painfully hard from Harry's continual thrusts on his prostate and it's too the point of too much, too much, too much.

Harry moans loudly into the open night air his hips snapping rapidly, in and out in and out.

Niall's breath hitches as his vision blurs. "Harry! Harry! Please! Oh, god!"

"You're so gorgeous. Look so beautiful spread out underneath me. I love you, Niall." Harry isn't sure if now is a good time to say it but he's so lost in it all he can't help it.

Niall can't focus on anything. He's in so much pleasure and pain. "Love- love you. T-too much, love you." He's staring blankly up at the starry sky. "L-l-love- Harry!" He comes again, almost nothing spurting out of him, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Harry kisses relentlessly at Niall's cheeks moving in and out in quick rhythm. Everything is building and building and building until finally the balloon welling up inside of him pops and he's coming.

"Niall!" Harry cries out his body trembling with pleasure, sweat rolling off of his feverish flesh.

The blond doesn't respond. He continues to just stare up at the sky, eyes clouded over. His mouth hangs open lightly as he takes small breathes, his grip slackens and his hands run down the length of Harry's arms as they drop to the blankets below him.

"Niall? Niall, are you okay?" Harry doesn't think about it just wraps Niall up in his arms and kisses his forehead. "Niall, are you okay? Do you need a hospital?" Harry's never been this scared honestly.

Niall manages to move his eyes back to Harry's face and smiles softly. "I love you too." He lets his eyes slip close. He half-heartedly blows Harry a kiss and snuggles deeper into his arms.

"You scared the shit out of me." Harry murmurs kissing Niall's cheeks and nose. "You're beautiful. I love you, you're gorgeous."

Niall chuckles lightly. "I kind of just... Floated away there for a second." He yawns. "I have to be home, but I really don't want to move from your arms. Can we stay here till school tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect." Harry sighs contently pulling the blanket tighter around the both of them.

\------------

Harry cuts the engine on his truck slowly climbing out and landing on the ground, gravel crunching under his converse.

After spending the night under the stars he dropped Niall off at home to get ready for school while he went to his own place. Harry holds onto the doorknob tightly trying not to let it creak as he sneaks inside shutting the door and taking a few careful steps back.

Robin stirs in his armchair as he hears the door shut. "Anne? Is that you? Your boy is not back from his trip. He's going to miss his classes. That boy is going to be in so much trouble when he gets home."

Harry closes his eyes for a moment. He gives a high pitched hum hoping it was close though to imitate his mum or at least a woman. He starts to climb the staircase cautiously moving up each step.

The man gets up and heads towards the stairs. "I hope you're in the mood. I really, really want you." He stops dead at the bottom of the stairs. "You little shit!" He heads up the stairs after him.

Harry's eyes widen. He rushes up the rest of the way running into his bedroom. He spins around trying to shut the door before the man can get in.

Robin tears up the stairs, making it to Harry's door just in time. He throws open Harry's door, grabbing Harry's wrist and twisting the arm behind the boy's back. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Harry arches his back hissing from between his teeth. "I've been out! Just out with my boy- girlfriend! Girlfriend!"

Robin rams Harry's face into the bedroom wall. "Girlfriend? That's a fucking lie! Who would ever fucking want you?"

"I have a girlfriend. I was out with her." Harry groans the pain immediately erupting, his face practically throbbing.

Robin presses his face close to Harry's ear. "I don't believe that. No one, not even your mum, thinks you're worth anything."

"Fuck you." Harry whispers under his breath feeling anger course through him.

Robin throws him to the ground and steps on the boy's back to keep him down. "I'm going to let you go, but you're going to go to school, come home, and you'll get your full punishment."

"I'm not coming home." Harry exhales standing up to dust off his jeans.

"Like hell you aren't." Robin pulls his fist back and slams it into Harry's face right at the side of the boy's jaw.

Harry stumbles back face lighting up. Something inside of him snaps before words are just spilling out of his mouth. "Fuck you! I'm sick and tired of you! You lazy fuck! Get a job and stop relying on my mother!"

Robin sees red and throws another punch, right for the other side of his face at his eye. "Your mother is lucky to have found me."

Harry laughs loud and harsh. "You're living in a fantasy world! You are the worst god damn thing to happen and I want you to drop dead."

Anne pokes her head in the room. "Harry... Please just get ready for school. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Harry glares at his mom. "Tell him! Tell him to get the fuck out! Mum, you can fucking end this!"

Anne looks down at the ground, fiddling her hands. "Harry, I can't. He's the only one who will take care of us. He loves us."

Robin smiles brightly and moves to wrap an arm around her waist. "See, Harry? She agrees with me."

"I hope you both drop dead." Harry says staring right at his mum as he speaks.

Anne can't look her son in the eye.

Robin laughs. "Pack your bags. You're not welcome here anymore."

Harry's mum looks up panicky. "Wait! No! Please don't throw him out! Harry, I love you."

"Fuck you both." Harry stands tossing a few empty duffel bags onto his mattress not thinking twice about packing his things.

"Harry, please-"

"Shut up and get the fuck into the bedroom." Robin growls as he shoves her from the doorway.

Harry starts throwing his clothes in, not caring how horribly messy it is. He tries zipping up what he can jogging down the stairs with his bags.

\------------

Niall sighs as he collapses onto his bed. He's sore and chilly, but extremely happy. He loves Harry and Harry loves him. Life couldn't get any better. He looks at his clock, realising he has to get ready. He quietly gets up to try and dress him before quietly leaving without disturbing his parents.

"Niall!" Bobby shouts. Who else would be in the house this early? He comes out of his study looking up the staircase, waiting for Niall to come down.

Niall freezes. He quickly strips his shirt off and ruffles his hair to look like he had just woken up. He opens his door, rubbing at his eyes and comes to the top the stairs. "Yes, dad?"

"Don't pull that bullshit. You weren't in your room all day yesterday and I know you just got home. You went with that sinner didn't you?" Bobby is absolutely fuming his eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists.

Niall bites his lip. "I don't see what was so wrong. We went to mass at Saint Patrick's. We went and then just... Hung out."

"Then what is that?" Bobby roars pointing straight at Niall's stomach.

Niall frowns and looks down. "Shit... That's... It's nothing. Just glitter or something." He crosses his arms over his stomach.

"No, it's not!" Bobby yanks Niall's arm away grabbing the piercing and giving it a small tug.

The blond squeaks in pain. "Stop! Please! It hurts!" He doesn't think his father would care this much. "Don't tug it! You'll rip it out!"

"Go upstairs and take that thing out or I'll take it out for you!" Bobby is screaming and yelling by now his entire face red.

Niall storms his way back up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut. He grabs a shirt, tugging it on, never taking the piercing out. He refuses to let his dad control him. He changes his boxers and jeans, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his backpack. He heads down the stairs and stops to grab some fruit for breakfast.

"Is it out?" Bobby asks leaning against the island drinking languidly from his steaming mug full of coffee.

The blond bites into an apple, ignoring his father. He goes into the refrigerator and grabs what he needs to make a sandwich for his lunch. He quickly makes his lunch and moves to pack it up. "Tell mum that I won't be home for dinner."

"Niall, answer me now." Bobby grabs Niall's bicep squeezing his upper arm. He isn't taking this from his son. Greg already did all of this.

Niall looks up at his father. "I don't see why I have to answer you at all. You drove Greg away and now you're trying to control me the same way!"

"Niall, what happened to you? You used to be such a good young boy, always attending church!" Bobby groans feeling a migraine coming on.

"I still attend church! Even when Harry and I spent the day together we went to mass." Niall is shouting, screaming at his father. "I don't understand what you want from me! You can't keep Harry and me apart! We love each other. Why can't you just be happy for us?"

"You're sneaking out, disobeying me, getting piercings, and, Niall, gays burn in hell!" Bobby cracks his neck, hands wanting to move.

Maura comes down the stairs, hair still in curlers and wrapped in her house robe. "What's going on? Why are we shouting?"

Niall's face is bright red. "Do you even know what happened to me last night? I let the boy who I love show me just how much he loves me."

"What? How did he show you, Niall!" Bobby ignores Maura completely rather focusing on his son.

"I let him fuck me!" Niall screams to his father's face.

Maura stands still on the stairs, unsure of what to do. "Bobby..."

Bobby reaches a hand up slapping Niall across the face.

"Robert Horan!" Maura shouts.

Niall clutches at his cheek, defiance and tears well up in his eyes. He grabs his bag and runs out of the room and the house.

\------------

Niall heads up the school steps and wipes at his eyes as he pushes open the door. He spots Liam down the hall and heads that way. As much as he hates his parents at the moment, he needs his best friend. "Hey, Liam."

Liam smiles turning from his locker only for it to drop. "Niall, have you been crying?"

The blond can't hold the tears back and breaks down in his best friend's arms. "My dad... He hit me. He's never even killed a spider!"

"What? Niall I'm sure you're overreacting. Your dad is a great guy." Liam rubs at Niall's back hugging him close.

"I'm overreacting? Look at my face! That's a hand print! How am I overreacting?" Niall pulls back and glares at his friend.

"Don't get mad at me! The bible says to honor your father and mother!" Liam sighs trying to hug Niall again.

Niall shoves Liam away. "The bible? The bible! Where in the bible does it say it's okay to hit your kids? 'He who is without sin, let him cast the first stone.' That's what it says! My father had no right!" He looks at Liam in disbelief. "You're my best friend. Why can't you ever just think about me and not our faith for once?"

"Niall, religion is first. And- whoa. Now that's a mark." Liam murmurs looking over Niall's shoulder.

Harry is looking at the ground as best as he can until he sees Niall of course.

The blond feels the anger for his parents and Liam disappear at the sight of Harry. "Oh god." He waits until Harry is there with him to look properly. He ghosts his fingers along the still swollen flesh. "What happened? You were fine when you dropped me off. Did he...?"

Harry sighs turning his face the other way. The right side of his face is completely swollen and purple with a nasty black eye. He looks terrible.

Niall doesn't even think about it as he stretches up on his tiptoes and presses their lips together. "We need to get you out of that house. My father might not like you, but he won't turn you away when he sees this."

"Niall, I don't think that would be a good idea." Harry winces, even the slight pressure of the kiss hurt.

"Well how else do think you can get away? I want to leave my parents just as bad as you do, but we're kids." Niall says softly. He often forgets how much older Harry is than him.

"Actually, you're just a kid. I can't go back anyway. I got kicked out. All of my bags are in the back of my truck along with my motorbike." Harry shrugs his shoulders. He's not sure how to feel about anything.

Niall looks to the ground, unsure of what to do. He thinks of all the repression and hatred in his home. He thinks of his brother and how happy he seemed when he left. That's what Niall wanted- happiness.

"We'll leave. The two us- alone. We'll just pack up and go anywhere. Dublin, London, Killarney- any place we want." The blond says hopefully.

Harry's eyes widen finally looking to his boyfriend. "Niall you're talking running away here. What'll happen with your parents?"

The boy shrugs. "Who knows? After this morning, I don't care. My dad threatened to rip my piercing out, told me I would burn in hell, and slapped me." He looks at Liam who had been standing there quietly. "If we do this, you have to promise to not say a word. You've always been a shitty friend, but if you do this it'll make up for everything."

Liam frowns. He doesn't want Niall to go anywhere, but finally he nods. "I swear to God I won't say anything."

Harry sighs, cupping Niall's face. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Niall nods enthusiastically. "I want to be with you and be happy. I can't be either of those things here." He turns his face slightly and kisses at the boy's palm.

"Okay, fine. We'll do it tomorrow morning. Four am, okay?" Harry kisses his nose finally pulling him in for a long embrace.

Niall nods and pulls back. He's smiling brightly. "I'll pack tonight. I don't think my parents will even notice. My dad probably won't even look at me. He considers me a sinner and disgrace to the church."

"I corrupted you. You weren't like this at all before me." Harry sighs, but smiles anyway.

"You didn't corrupt me. You taught me how to live." Niall says as he links their fingers together and the warning bell rings through the halls.

"Let's just skip today, yeah? Enjoy Mullingar for one more day." Harry doesn't wait for an answer only leads him out of the school.

Niall waves a goodbye to Liam over his shoulder as he's lead down the hall and outside. "You know, I don't even know Mullingar that well. Dad told me it was all evil and degradation. The only places I know are my home, the school, and the church."

"Then why don't I take you on a tour?" Harry grins lacing their fingers together.

"It's weird that you've lived here for about a month and you already know more about Mullingar than I do." Niall says, hefting his backpack higher unto his shoulders and squeezing Harry's hand lightly.

"Well, why don't we get acquainted then?" Harry helps Niall into the truck while he walks around. He has a feeling that their last day here would be amazing.

\-------------

Niall climbs from the truck and frowns. Main Street had definitely changed since he was younger. When he was smaller- three, maybe four- his mum would bring him and Greg with her to Main Street when she went shopping.

"It's definitely not how I remember it." He says lightly as he cranes his neck to see if any of the shops looked familiar. It had been thirteen years or so though.

"When's the last time you've been here then?" Harry kills the engine helping Niall out. After getting food and sight seeing, they were in front of a pub. "After this we need to stop by the ATM. I need to pull all my money out of my savings account." He grabs Niall's much smaller hand leading him towards the already packed nightclub.

Niall shrugs. "Not since I thought the ice cream parlour and toy shoppe were the greatest places ever." He thinks about the savings his grandmother had put away for him. He couldn't collect on them for another two years, so he knew he'd be back eventually. He stares up at the glowing neon sign in question. "The Naked Fox? What is this?"

"It may be a strip club, not sure. Anyways Louis' cousin bar trends here so we can get in no problem." Harry nods to the bouncer tugging Niall inside after him.

The blond's eyes widen to take everything in as he looks around the dark establishment. Flashing lights, dancing patrons, a disk jockey up towards the back, and a bar that ran the length of the wall. "Am I even allowed in here? This seems like an eighteen and over type place." Niall shouts into Harry's ear over the music.

"Don't worry about it, babe. Just get a shot and enjoy the dancing girls." Harry kisses the side of Niall's face leading him to the bar.

The bartender smiles brightly until he catches sight of the blond. "Sorry, you can get a drink, but we don't serve to priest's children. Last time we did, we nearly were shut down."

Niall pouts and pulls his identification out. "But I'm sixteen. It's legal."

Harry nods. "Come on, his dad won't know. You think his dad knows he's even with me? Just a shot and a beer."

The bartender turns to the sign behind him on the bar. "Sorry, but we have the right to refuse service to anyone. Better luck next time, kid." He moves about filling a lager and shot glass for Harry though. He looks at his works station and sighs before filling another shot glass and a beer stout. "Here you go, curly. Two beers and two shots."

 

"Thanks." Harry grins, sliding a shot and beer over to Niall nodding his head as a go ahead.

Niall picks up the shot, eyeing it warily, before looking at the bartender.

The man mimics throwing back a shot and watches as the blond nods and copies his moves.

Niall coughs and chokes a bit as his eyes start to water at the burning sensation. "What the hell is this shit?"

"That is pure gin. Your brother reacted the same way when he took his first shot." The man laughs hysterically behind the bar.

Harry grins taking his own, wiping is mouth on the back of his hand. "Now chase it away with your beer."

Niall meekly grabbed the pint and sipped at the foaming liquid. He makes an appreciative sound and takes a huge gulp.

"Greg certainly didn't like Guinness." The bartender says with a small chuckle as he watches the blond down the entire pint.

"You're certainly Irish. Tastes good, yeah?" Harry tips his head back downing half of his pint.

Niall nods and smiles brightly before wrapping a hand lightly around one of Harry's wrists. "Let's dance! Please? I've always wanted to dance with someone."

"Now that you're all loosened up." Harry's arms are around his much smaller boyfriend, hands sliding down to cup Niall's bum.

The blond's breath hitches at the feel of Harry's hands on him. He's still sensitive from last night, but he's determined to make this the best date he'll ever have. He stretches up and presses their lips together, pushing his hips into Harry's and rolling them to the beat of the loud song blaring through the house. "You'll have to lead. Never danced a day in my life."

"I think I can lead. Let me see if I know a thing or two." Harry grabs Niall by his shoulders spinning him around.

Niall turns his neck just so to ensure that he can still see Harry. "How are we supposed to dance without facing each other?"

"Like this." Harry feels both of Niall's hips in his palms grinding his pelvis forward hard and fast against the slightly bent over arse.

"Oh!" The blond gasps and blushes at the feel of Harry being right there, but not close enough. His eyes flutter shut and one hand reaches up and back to cup the back of Harry's neck while the other moves to cover one of the large hands splayed at his hipbone.

"You're a natural, kid." Harry offers another toothy grin grinding again harsh and fast rolling his hips and swaying to the music.

Niall frowns and pushes his bum back into Harry. "I'm not a kid. Don't call me that. It makes our age difference seem so much bigger than it is."

"It is at this age range." Harry isn't really focusing on the words being said, rather the way their bodies are moving together.

Niall doesn't say anything back, just turns his head more to connect their lips together. He moans into the kiss as he feels his cock stir in his jeans and he moves Harry's hand from his hip to right over his erection.

Harry smirks starting to clench his fingers to squeeze at the half hard dick beneath Niall's underwear and jeans.

Niall breaks their kiss and moans loudly and openly at the pressure. "More, Harry. God I need more. More everything- more you."

"We could take this someplace else..." Harry lets his voice trail off at the end squeezing again.

"Anywhere as long as you're with me." Niall says breathily. He's a bit embarrassed about the sappiness of his comment, but if it gets Harry to move then he'll deal.

"Let's go. I have a place in mind." Harry gets Niall to turn tossing him over his shoulder with no problem

The blond laughs as Harry tosses him around like he weighs nothing. He wonders if that could ever be useful later on, but he lets his brain focus on the present. "Where are we going? We can't go to our houses and your truck is full of your stuff."

"It'll be a surprise." Harry walks outside into the chilly night air using the remote on his keyring to unlock the doors to his truck.

The blond continues to giggle, running his hands up and down the curly haired boy's back. He pulls the shirt material up far enough to start placing hot open mouthed kisses at the tan skin of Harry's back.

"Babe, wait until we're in the car." Harry moans, sitting Niall down.

Niall rolls his eyes and, as soon as he's on the ground, connects their lips together. He's pawing at Harry's clothes wanting them gone. "Hurry up. I want to know where we're going for this."

"Then stop messing with me or you'll never find out." Harry sighs, peeling out of the parking lot once he's in his own seat and buckled in.

The blond groans and shifts back into the seat and pouts. His arms are crossed over his chest and he really doesn't like surprises. "Do I know where we're going?"

"Yeah, you do." Harry smiles, shifting slightly in his seat. It's been a fantasy of his since he met Niall really.

Niall frowns as he thinks of the places he knows. He knows it can't be his house and even Harry isn't sacrilegious to go to the church. "We're not having sex at the school. I draw the line there. The place is filthy."

"We're not going to the school, Niall, I have standards." Harry wrinkles his nose, smiling as they got closer.

When Harry turns down the one lane road, he knows exactly where they're going. "Are you crazy? That's... I don't even know how to describe it. Completely and utterly out of the question." Niall tries to sound firm, but he's wondering what it would be like pressed again the confessional both wall and against other religious surfaces.

"You'll love it. It'll be like a big fuck you to your dad." Harry finally parks near the back looking up at the white cathedral.

Niall bites at his lip. "Fine. One condition though, we have to at least have sex once in my dad's confessional booth. He's the only one who goes in there, so he'll know exactly what happened."

"I like the sound of that. I really have corrupted you." Harry goes up to the doors glad to find it unlocked. Bobby Horan never locked the church in case people needed to pray or homeless people needed a place to stay.

Niall shuts the door behind them and quickly presses their lips together as his hips cant forward. He moans into Harry's mouth. "Jesus, just hurry up. I'm fucking leaking over here."

"It's fucking sexy when you talk dirty." Harry moans dragging Niall back to the confessionals.

Niall snags the key for the priest's side and fumbles with the lock. He throws the door open pulling Harry in. "Come on. Let's hurry this up."

"Make sure to get your cum everywhere." Harry smirks pushing Niall against a wall.

Niall smiles and reaches down to Harry's button in his jeans. "Fuck me hard. Want my dad to never be able to be in here without thinking about us."

"I want it so bad that they have to replace the carpet." Harry growls shoving both his pants and boxers down, fumbling a little trying to kick them away.

Niall shucks himself of his clothes and pulls Harry flush against him. "Get on with it. Maybe after this, we can do it on the altar."

"I like the way you think." Harry chews on Niall's lip tugging his t-shirt off.

"Come on, Harry. Just come on. I still have to go home and pack. I want to get at least two rounds in." Niall whispers against Harry's mouth. He reaches down, tugging on Harry's erection.

"Fuck okay, okay." Harry pushes his fingers into Niall's mouth moving them around to get them wet.

Niall wraps his tongue around Harry's fingers and does his best to help wet them. He looks up and connects eyes with Harry.

"Your mouth is perfect." Harry sighs trailing his fingers down Niall's back. He circles his entrance pressing one of his fingertips inside.

The blond winces, still sensitive from the night before. "Glad you think so. I love you."

"I love you so much, so fucking much." Harry presses in more trying to circle the digit around.

Niall moans as his body relaxes and accepts Harry. "I think I'm still pretty open from last night. I'll be fine."

"You don't want my fingers?" Harry frowns. He's a little worried but if Niall's absolutely sure.

Niall shakes his head. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Harry removes his finger being careful to line himself up. He's a bit worried that he'll hurt Niall, but he pushes the unwanted thoughts away. Carefully he pushes in to the hilt moaning under his breath.

The blond grips tightly at Harry's shoulders. "Shit, give me a second to adjust."

"Of course, baby. Take all the time you need." Harry kisses Niall's shoulders being as still as possible.

Niall nods and takes a moment to relax before looking back at Harry. "Okay. You can go. I'll be fine."

Harry starts to move in a quick rhythm moans already slipping out.

Niall's head lolls back and hits the wall of the small space. "Shit!" He reaches up and holds the top of his head gingerly. "This was a bad idea. Way too small to do anything fun."

"Have an idea." Harry slurs. He pulls out of Niall's warm heat to wrap a hand around his cock starting to jerk his boyfriend off hard and fast.

Niall whimpers and leans forward to rest his head on Harry's chest. "Fuck. Oh god. Move to jerk me from behind. Want to ruin the booth when I come, not you."

Harry presses Niall's back against his chest flicking his wrist every time he moved up. His thumb runs over the slit pushing and playing with the opening. "So gorgeous. Come on, ruin it."

The blond moans as he realises that he can feel Harry pressed against his arse and he shifts to rub himself against his boyfriend's erection. "Harry, Harry, Harry! Oh shit!"

He comes hard, white painting the dark cherry wood of the confessional booth wall. He watches as it drips down the wall towards his dad's bench and that thought alone sends a second tremor through him and he comes a bit more on the wall and Harry's hand.

Harry ruts up against Niall moving to aim straight at the small window separating the booths. He kisses Niall's cheek coming all over the golden metal window. "Fuck. Okay once you catch your breath we're moving to the altar."

Niall nods and slumps back into his boyfriend's arms. He turns his head and presses light, open mouthed, barely there kisses to Harry's neck. "Can't believe we just did that." He says in a breathy whisper before laughing lightly.

"I think it was perfect. Why don't we go finish what we started?" Harry gathers up all their clothes only to dump it onto a pew when they walk into the sanctuary. He pulls Niall up the few steps and onto the stage where the altar stood mounted into the ground.

"This'll be fun." Harry hoists Niall up until he's bent over the smooth wood.

Niall looks over his shoulder and freezes as he realises what's on the wall behind Harry. "Jesus... The crucifix is fucking staring at us."

He grabs the table runner and pulls it down and off the sacred piece of furniture causing the unlit candles and the bible to topple to the floor as well. He scrambles up on the altar till he can lie down and spread his leg. "Come on, Harry. Gotta give Jesus a good show."

Harry chuckles, but positions himself once more slowly pushing in. He wastes no time thrusting in and out of the young blond, his insides churning.

"Oh Christ!" Niall moans as he reaches over his head and grabs at the ledge of the table. "Fuck, Harry! Faster!"

Harry tries to gain better footing as he goes at it. Soon any form or rhythm is completely gone. The sound of skin hitting skin fills the room, both of them moaning in between pants.

"Niall, you're fucking perfect." Harry's hands slide all over Niall's sweat slick skin trying to grab a hold of him.

The altar beneath them shifts with the ferocity of the thrusts. Niall's back is sticking to the laminated surface due to the amount of sweat collecting on his skin.

Harry's hand grazes over his piercing and Niall sees stars at the amount of pain and pleasure that courses through him at the simple touch. "Fuck! Harry, again! Please!"

Harry tweaks at the piercing rolling it between his fingers. His head is tossed back as he drills into Niall going as fast as he possibly could.

"Harry, Harry, Harry! Oh god! So close, so, so close!" The blond arches his back off the wood before the creaking of the altar gets too much and one of the table legs give way.

"I think the altar is breaking." Harry breathes out, but he doesn't stop instead he keeps going determined to finish before the altar does.

Niall can hear the other leg starting to give way and shifts to try and keep himself from putting too much stress on the legs. The shift though cause Harry to hit his prostate dead on and Niall moan loudly with Harry's name on his lips as he comes again, shooting up his torso and even reaching his collar bone.

Harry grabs onto Niall's hips, finally coming deep inside of him.

The blond stops to try and catch his breath, loving the feel of Harry still inside him and the warm wet release from his boyfriend coating his insides. He smiles and pulls Harry down to kiss him slowly.

He nearly forgets about the altar breaking until he can hear the wood groan again before giving out and making the table more like a slide. He laughs loudly as gravity does its job and pulls him down towards the ground.

"That was fantastic." Harry laughs referring both to the sex and to the altar breaking. "Why don't we get dressed and head out? I'll pick you up in the morning, okay?"

Niall nods and pushes Harry off of his chest before sitting up as best he can. "Okay. God that was amazing. Can you imagine my dad's face when he comes in for work tomorrow?"

"I wish we could see it ourselves, but we'll have to get out of here before then." Harry chuckles pulling his clothes back on.

Niall pulls his clothes on as well and winces as he stands up. "Hopefully we'll be long gone by then. That is, if my dad hasn't put bars on my window yet."

"I would get you out even if you were in a prison." Harry laces their fingers leading Niall back outside.

The blond smiles brightly. "I love you." He kisses the boy's nose before climbing into his side of the truck.

\-------------

Niall leans across the centre console, pressing his lips to Harry's for a deep lingering kiss. "I'll see you soon. Try not to get in any trouble or anything between now and when you pick me up."

"I swear I wouldn't do anything to mess this up. I'll see you later, beautiful." Harry lets Niall out and with one last wave he drives off.

The blond heads up the front porch and unlocks his door before heading inside. It's kind of late for his family so he's as quite as he can be when he shuts the door.

The living room light is on though so he heads towards the room. "Mum? Dad?"

"Niall." Bobby murmurs from his armchair refusing to look at his youngest son.

Maura looks up the entry way and smiles softly at her son. "Hello, darling."

"Hey, mum..." Niall says softly. "Um, dad? I'm... I'm sorry about the yelling and fighting this morning."

Bobby hums flipping through the newspaper sitting in his lap. He ignores Niall standing there in favor of pretending to read.

"Dad... Please look at me. You never know how much time we'll have together so why spend it mad?" Niall says hoping to get his father to lighten up.

"Maura, they have some coupons in the paper. Would you like 'em?" Bobby looks to his wife waving the newspaper slightly.

Maura looks to the hardwood floor, grasping the mug of tea in her hands. "Bobby, put the newspaper down. Our son is trying to talk to you."

Niall looks to mum and smiles. He mouths 'thank you' to her and lets his eyes slide back over to his father.

Bobby sighs, looking over his shoulder to his son. "What do you want? I certainly don't want that phony apology."

"Phony? I'm being serious. And really am sorry about all the yelling and shouting." Niall says as he thinks about a life without his parents. "I'm not sorry for my actions for anything from this weekend, but I should never have raised my voice to you."

Bobby opens his mouth to speak when he catches the smell of something. "Is... Is that beer?"

The blond can feel the blush from the embarrassment of being caught. "Y-yeah. I needed to blow off some steam so Harry and I went out. He bought me a beer and a shot, that's it."

"Niall... I hope you know you're a disappointment. I won't be sad if I never see you again." Bobby gets up, locking himself in his office.

The blond stands there. He knew his dad was angry at him, but that was a little extreme. He wants to just run to him and hug him like he used to when he was little and make everything better, but he can't. He looks to his mum with a pleading in his eye. "Please just let him know I love him, okay?"

Maura nods gathering him in her arms and kissing his temple. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll see you in the morning."

Niall just holds her bit longer and tighter. "I love you, mum. No matter what happens, you'll always be the best woman in my life."

"I love you too and don't be scared we'll cure you of this disease." Maura promises taking a step back.

"Disease?" Niall looks at her, confused. "What disease? I'm perfectly healthy. I don't..."

"This homosexual disease you've been inflicted with. We'll help you, alright? For now, why don't you sleep." Maura kisses his forehead, this time moving up the staircase.

Niall watches her go, a look of utter disbelief on his features. His mum was supposed to help him, not think he was diseased. He looks back to his father's study and sighs before going to knock. He'd try once more before giving up entirely.

Bobby cracks the door open sighing when he sees Niall. "I don't want to see you, Niall. I was not lying about a thing I said and I will not apologize. We can talk in the morning after you end your friendship with Harry."

"Why is it so important that Harry and I not be friends? When we went to Saint Patrick's, no one cared. They looked at us, nodded and smiled, and welcomed us. Why is Mullingar any different?" He asks, wanting an actual answer. Niall continues on. "And I'm of legal age. Why is drinking such a crime? You do it all the time when you're in your study."

"What I do in my study is my business and the Lord's. Harry is gay and you need to separate yourself from that lifestyle." Bobby glares.

The blond rolls his eyes and steps back. "You know what, this is pointless. You're not going to change your mind and I'm not going to change mine. Guess I'll just be another disappointment like Greg."

"You already are." Bobby slams the door shut.

Niall heads up to his room, locking the door behind him. He rummages through his closet and manages to find an empty duffle. He starts filling it with clothes, not even caring that they'll get wrinkled.

He manages to get all of his clothing in one bag and zips it shut before grabbing another duffle and throwing important stuff in there. He's got his laptop and all the cords, all his books that he loves, and his bible. He grabs his rosary off his desk and slips it on his neck.

He looks around at how empty and bare his room looks now and he can feel the tears prickling at his eyes. He needs to do this, but it's going to be painful. He grabs a notebook and pen and starts to write a goodbye letter to his parents.

\------------

Harry parks down the street from Niall's home, climbing up the drainage pipe once he arrives. Quietly he raps his knuckles against the glass waiting for an answer of some kind.

A light inside the room flickers on and soon enough Niall is there opening the window. He pulls Harry inside so the boy doesn't fall and presses their lips together. "God you took forever. Now let's go. I can't stay here any longer."

"Alright, but you're sure this is what you want?" Despite his words, Harry's already slinging a bag over his shoulder.

The blond looks over his shoulder at his bedroom door. "My mum said they'd help me with my homosexual disease and my dad told me I was a disappointment. There's no reason to stay." He looks back to his desk and grabs the picture of his family- Greg included- and stuffs it into the second bag. "Let's go."

Harry kisses Niall's neck leading him out of the house and running to the truck holding Niall's hand the entire time. This was it. There was no looking back for either of them. They would be gone before anyone realized they were really gone. Although the idea of leaving to be together didn't sound all that bad.


End file.
